Une année pour tout changer
by Constance Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent au temps des Maraudeurs, où ils vont effectuer leur septième année et tenter d'anéantir Voldemort, qui grandit en puissance. Au fil de l'histoire, on va découvrir des choses cachées sur les deux protagonistes...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Voici ma première histoire, qui s'appelle "Une année pour tout changer."

**Résumé **: Harry et Drago se retrouvent dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs afin d'effectuer leur septième année et d'anéantir Voldemort. On va apprendre des choses que personne ne sait sur nos deux héros...

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'arrivée**

Nous étions en aout 1977. Tout semblait calme en cette nuit chaude dans le village de Préaulard quand tout à coup, une lumière bleue vînt éblouir l'entrée d'une caverne située au pied d'une montagne. Quiconque ayant l'œil avisé aurait pu voir à ce moment-là deux jeunes hommes apparaître soudainement dans un tourbillon semblant venir de la lumière elle-même et s'écraser violemment contre le sol humide.

- Harry, tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda l'un des hommes en se relevant difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas. Lumos !

Les deux garçons s'observèrent à la faible lueur de la baguette. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement du fait de leur nouvelle apparence. L'un des garçons, blond d'origine, la peau pale, le nez légèrement en trompette et les yeux bleus gris était désormais brun, la peau mate avec les yeux d'un bleu océan. L'autre, ayant autrefois des cheveux de jais indomptables, des yeux d'un vert émeraude époustouflant était maintenant identique au premier.

La surprise passée, Harry répondit à son maintenant frère :

- Apparemment oui. Ce sort est vraiment impressionnant ! Par contre il va maintenant que l'on fasse attention à s'appeler par nos nouveaux noms, histoire de ne pas briser notre couverture !

Drago sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche avant de la lire à haute voix :

- Tu t'appelles maintenant Léo Hawkins et moi Ethan Hawkins. Nos parents sont Mary et Stuart Hawkins. Notre père est moldu et notre mère est une sang mêlée.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de dégout quant à sa nouvelle identité. Devenir le frère jumeau d'Harry Potter était une chose mais devenir le fils d'un sang de bourbe en était une autre ! Si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre, il ne paierait pas cher de sa peau !

- Voilà qui est ironique, n'est-ce pas, frangin ? répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Seul un grognement sortit de la bouche de Drago et le Survivant esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Où habitent-ils ? demanda Harry une fois son sérieux repris.

- En Australie, répondit Drago d'une voix blanche.

- Merlin ! Mais quelle idée a eu Dumbledore pour nous envoyer en Angleterre, dans ce cas là ?

- Venant du vieux fou il y a toujours une raison ! Le mieux serait je pense de trouver une chambre où dormir, pour cette nuit du moins, proposa l'ancien blond.

- Tu as raison. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller au Chaudron Baveur puisque Dumbledore a l'habitude d'y aller. Si c'est Tom le barman, il pourra l'informer de notre venue. Tachons donc d'être polis et discrets : la première impression est la plus importante, surtout lorsque l'on sait que Tom se méfie beaucoup des étrangers.

Les jumeaux se mirent d'accord sur les formalités et transplanèrent devant le club lugubre qu'était le Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent et remarquèrent que l'endroit n'avait pas changé en vingt ans. Plusieurs sorciers buvaient tranquillement un verre en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. D'autres discutaient à voix basse entre eux en lançant des coups d'œil frénétiques par-dessus leur épaule. Peut-être craignaient-ils que Voldemort débarque et les massacre tous, pensa Ethan.

Léo s'approcha du bar et son frère le suivit, sans lâcher Tom du regard.

- Bonjour, ce serait pour prendre une chambre pour ce soir avec deux lits simples et petit déjeuner, annonça le Survivant.

- Cela vous fera 26 mornilles, grogna Tom, rajeuni de vingt ans.

Léo les lui tendit.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? les interrogea Tom, sachant qu'il ne les avait jamais vus dans son bar.

Ils affirmèrent en hochant de la tête et Ethan lui demanda la Gazette du jour, empêchant ainsi le barman de leur poser trop de questions. Ils sentirent le regard brulant de Tom posé sur leur dos alors qu'ils grimpaient l'escalier grinçant pour atteindre leur chambre.

- Un peu plus et on se retrouvait avec sa baguette entre les deux yeux, soupira Léo.

- On comprend pourquoi, s'exclama Ethan en lui tendant le journal.

A la une, on voyait apparaître un village, probablement moldu, ravagé par les flammes. Le titre annonçait : « LE VILLAGE DE LINGTON SACAGE PAR LES MANGEMORTS : AUCUN SURVIVANT ».

- Et bien, Voldemort fait déjà parler de lui, repris Ethan en se penchant sur la gazette datée du 3 aout 1977.

Tandis qu'Ethan s'allongeait tranquillement sur son lit pour lire l'article, Léo sortit une valise de sa poche qu'il agrandit, dans laquelle il prit son pyjama et son nécessaire à toilette avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps, il repensa aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le début de sa sixième année. Tout d'abord son amitié improbable et étrange, il faut le dire, avec l'héritier des Malefoy suite à son adhésion au sein de « L'Ordre du Poulet » comme il aimait l'appeler. En effet, Drago avait trahit sa famille et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de l'Ordre, et était devenu espion. Il se disait d'ailleurs qu'il avait énormément de chance de ne pas s'être fait démasquer pour le moment, sachant que Voldemort était un très bon occlument.

Ensuite, Dumbledore qui les réunit un soir de juin 1997 pour leur exposer sa nouvelle mission – dangereuse – qu'il comptait confier aux deux jeunes hommes, les pensant plus aptes à la réussir, vu leur puissance. Il espérait ainsi le décès de Voldemort, et changer – à leurs risques et périls – le cours des choses, c'est-à-dire le futur.

- C'est une opération très risquée, j'en suis conscient. C'est pour cela que vous n'êtes évident pas dans l'obligation d'accepter ce que je vais vous proposer, leur avait dit Dumbledore.

S'en était suivit un entraînement intensif pour les deux jeunes hommes, ainsi qu'un rappel des événements qui s'étaient déroulés après la mort de Grindelwald, en 1945 et depuis l'apparition de Voldemort.

Léo coupa le jet d'eau, sortit de la douche, enfila son pyjama et rejoignit Ethan dans la chambre. Celui-ci leva les yeux à son arrivée et abandonna le journal avant de filer sous la douche. Harry s'apprêtai à le lire quand trois coups secs frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Soupirant, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Tom se tenait devant lui :

- Je passais pour vous dire que si vous avez faim, vous pouvez sans problème commander quelque chose à manger et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez faire appel à moi.

- Oh, fit Harry, surpris. Et bien, c'est très aimable à vous mais nous avons déjà mangé. Par contre, nous prendrons volontiers du jus de citrouille pour la nuit, vu la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans cette chambre.

- Bien sur, je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

- Tom sortit dans le couloir au moment où Drago sortait de sa douche, une simple serviette entourant sa taille.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il

- Tom qui voulait savoir si on avait besoin de quelque chose

- Il voulait plutôt savoir si nous ne faisions pas des choses illégales, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun sur leur lit et commencèrent à parler de ce qui ce passerait le lendemain, leur organisation : comment allaient-ils arriver, où habitait leur nouvelle famille… Ils furent rassurés d'apprendre qu'ils étaient les seuls enfants de Mary et Stuart : au moins ils n'auront pas à essayer de se comporter en « grands frères », surtout qu'ils étaient tous les deux fils uniques… Ils apprirent également que durant leurs années passées, ils étudiaient la magie à l'Académie du Phoenix, qui se trouve quelque part en Australie, aussi bien cachée que Poudlard. Dumbledore était vraiment très prévoyant : il avait en effet dressé une liste comportant tous les noms de leurs « anciens » professeurs ainsi que leur réputation et leur caractère le plus marquant. Leur directeur avait également établit un planning contenant les matières qui étaient exercées à l'Académie du Phoenix, en quoi elles différaient de celles enseignées à Poudlard… Cela leur prit une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 3 heures du matin qu'ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés de leur journée.

Ils se réveillèrent vers 7h le matin après une courte nuit, calme pour l'un, agitée pour l'autre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent prendre un petit déjeuner copieux avant de s'en aller. Ils en profitèrent pour régler le jus de citrouille apporté par Tom dans la soirée ainsi que le journal. Ils sortirent du côté moldu sous l'œil suspicieux de Tom, et transplanèrent sous le ciel brumeux de Londres.

Ce n'est qu'environ quatre heures plus tard qu'ils mirent un pied en Australie : leur voyage s'était fait en transplanant et ils avaient donc été obligés de s'arrêter dans un bon nombre de pays, car plus la distance était grande, plus le transplanage était dangereux et le risque de se désarticuler important.

Ils profitèrent de souffler un peu et surtout d'aller manger avant de rencontrer leurs « parents ». Fatigués par le décalage horaire (dix heures !), ils se dirent qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Mary et Stuart Hawkins habitaient dans une petite banlieue moldue assez bourgeoise non loin de Cambera, la capitale. La maison était plutôt grande et l'on pouvait deviner sans peine le métier qu'exerçait le père.

- On aurait pu plus mal tomber, remarqua Harry en apercevant la maison.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'exclama Drago, nous sommes dans un quartier moldu ! Je vais mourir ici, moi ! En plus je vais passer pour un abruti qui ne sait pas se servir de tous ces appareils moldus !

- Tu n'auras qu'à prétexter que cela fait longtemps que tu ne t'en ais pas servi et que tu as perdu la main. Dumbledore nous signale de rentrer sans frapper en criant : « c'est nous » ! ajouta Harry en vérifiant la feuille.

Ils se regardèrent avant de se lancer et ouvrirent la porte.

- C'est vous mes chéris ? appela une voix de femme semblant être plus loin dans la maison.

Drago fut incapable de prononcer un son alors ce fut Harry qui répondit :

- Oui, nous venons de rentrer !

Une femme portant un tablier apparu dans le long couloir et leur fit un ravissant sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de la détailler : elle semblait si heureuse et si vivante ! Elle était rousse avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, dont avaient hérité les jumeaux. Mary Hawkins était une femme de petite taille, fine, semblant avoir gardé son corps et son visage de jeunesse, si bien qu'on ne pouvait lui donner d'âge à vue d'œil. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de voir ses deux « fils », à en juger par ses yeux qui pétillaient et son sourire qui se peignait sur son visage : il était doux, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser ainsi à sa mère lorsqu'elle souriait sur les photos, notamment celle prise lors de son mariage.

- Votre père ne va pas tarder à rentrer, leur apprit-elle après les avoir embrassé ; il a eu une réunion importante ce soir.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent (surtout Harry, puisque Drago semblait s'être complètement figé) et la suivirent dans la cuisine spacieuse, où elle préparait, leur avait-elle dit, leur repas favoris. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, on entendit des bruits de gravillons : Stuart était rentré. Il surgit dans la pièce, brandissant sa mallette, signe de rendez-vous important. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel, qui devaient être bruns à la base, des yeux marrons également et semblait ne jamais se séparer de son air malicieux, plaqué sur le visage.

- Hum, ça sent bon, ici, dit-il en humant l'air. Bonjours les gars, bonjour chérie ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ils s'installèrent à table rapidement, et bientôt le silence s'installa, et Stuart le brisa très rapidement :

- Alors ce concert ? C'était bien ? C'était quoi déjà ? demanda-t-il en réfléchissant. Les Bizarr' Sister, non ?

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Harry. Eh bien en fait, c'était vraiment bien, il y avait une ambiance de fous, tout le monde chantait, tout le monde dansait… On ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour aller les voir !

Drago le regarda en chien de faïence, se demandant comment il avait pu sortir un mensonge aussi rapidement.

- Au fait, dit Mary, votre nouveau directeur a envoyé un hibou pendant que vous n'étiez pas là. Il souhaite vous rencontrer la semaine prochaine. Il m'a juste dit de venir le 8 aout à 15h. Je crois qu'il veut remplir les dernières formalités et s'assurer que vous avez le niveau pour intégrer Poudlard. J'ai laissé les lettres dans vos chambres.

Les jumeaux blêmirent dans un bel ensemble, si bien que Mary les regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

- C'est ce que nous avions convenu, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière !

- Oh eh bien, c'est juste que nous sommes surpris d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous aussi rapidement, voilà tout, répondit Drago que semblait être sortit de son immobilité.

Harry acquiesça et tous continuèrent à manger, écoutant Stuart parler de son rendez-vous très important avec le directeur du plus grand hôpital de Cambera.

Après manger, chacun débarrassa son couvert, et les jumeaux s'aventurèrent à l'étage, tentant de trouver leur chambre. Ils furent donc soulagés de voir au bout du couloir deux portes face à face, l'une comportant le prénom de Léo, l'autre d'Ethan. Ce dernier suivit le premier dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit double en soupirant.

- Et ben ! Ca pour être une épreuve, s'en était une ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi peu à ma place qu'aujourd'hui, sauf quand j'allais dans l'antre de Voldemort.

- Alors comme ça, Dumbledore veut nous voir, fit Harry fatigué d'avance. Cela nous laisse peu de temps pour nous préparer !

- Oh tu sais, répondit Drago, je ne passe qu'une heure dans la salle de bain le matin !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, imbécile, fit Harry en lui jetant un cousin à la figure, que Drago réussit tant bien que mal à éviter.

- Bien sur que j'avais compris ! C'est juste que ce soir, je n'ai pas très envie de m'en occuper, j'aimerais plutôt dormir, le voyage et accessoirement le concert m'ont épuisé.

- Tiens, en parlant du concert, tu savais que les Bizarr' Sister existaient déjà à cette époque ?

- Bien sur, ils ont été fondés en 1975. Tout le monde sait cela, normalement, répliqua Drago avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tout le monde sauf moi, tu le sais bien, j'aime tellement me faire remarquer, répondit Harry ironiquement.

- Je vois ça depuis que j'ai 11 ans, alors je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la peine de me le rappeler. Bon, ajouta-t-il en baillant, je vais me coucher et je te dis à demain. Evite de faire un cauchemar, si tu ne veux pas que cela s'entende !

Drago quitta la pièce et Harry en profita pour visiter un peu sa nouvelle chambre. Plusieurs photos étaient accrochées sur le mur : une avec son frère et ses parents, quelques unes avec ses amis. Harry la décrocha et l'observa de pus près. Au dos, il voyait apparaître des noms et une date : le 23 juillet 1977. Ellen Pyjel, Amy Dariby, Nate Atrigold et Drago et lui faisaient des grands sourires sur la photographie, probablement moldue puisqu'ils étaient immobiles. A droite, il vit une autre photo, sorcière cette fois car on voyait d'autres personnes avec un uniforme d'école (orné d'un blason à l'effigie de l'Académie du Phoenix) et un chapeau de sorcier. Plus loin, une banderole supportant les « Davys », probablement une équipe de Quidditch. Peut être y jouait-il ici, peut être même était-il attrapeur ici. Au dessus de son bureau, un papier jauni attira son attention : il était au sceau de Poudlard.

"Mr Léo Hawkins,

Nous avons bien reçu votre demande d'inscription pour notre école. Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous être retenu pour intégrer nos rangs à la rentrée prochaine, qui débutera le 1er septembre 1977.

Mais avant de nous retrouver là-bas, je souhaiterai vous rencontrer afin d'obtenir plus amples informations et surtout pour vous communiquer les détails concernant votre inscription. Veuillez noter soigneusement l'horaire de votre rendez-vous, le 8 aout à 15h précises. Sachez que si l'horaire ne vous convient pas, envoyez-moi un hibou postal avant cette date afin que nous puissions nous arranger autrement.

Cordialement,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard."

Harry soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, son regard se perdant sur son plafond blanc comme neige.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il consulta le calendrier punaisé au dessus de son lit et apprit avec surprise qu'il était invité à un anniversaire le soir même, celui de Nate Atrigold, qu'il avait aperçu la veille sur une photo.

- Et dire que je ne sais même pas qui c'est, ni où il habite…, marmonna Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Alors, on parle tout seul, frangin ? demanda Drago qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Très drôle, fit Harry avec humeur. Je te signale qu'on a un anniversaire ce soir ! Un certain Nate Atrigold, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, ni où il habite, ni quoi lui offrir…

- Un nécessaire à balai, répondit Drago. C'est marqué sur mon calendrier. Et un vif d'or avec ses initiales marquées dessus. Pas de bol, vieux, apparemment tu n'es pas attrapeur !

- Il est horrible ce monde ! Dans quelle galère on s'est embarqué ?

Ils descendirent manger, avant de se préparer pour aller acheter le cadeau de leur ami.

- Maman tu nous accompagne ? proposa Harry.

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposer. Monde magique, je suppose ?

Drago acquiesça et ils partirent avec leur mère, dans la voiture flambant neuve de celle-ci. Harry, peu habitué à cette richesse, était mal à l'aise alors que Drago l'était pour une tout autre raison : il détestait le monde moldu.

Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard devant une espèce de grange désaffectée.

- Je viendrais vous chercher en fin d'après-midi.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Ils sortirent et attendirent qu'elle soit partie pour entrer.

- C'est étrange comme entrée au monde magique, remarqua Drago.

Il s'approcha pour tirer sur la poignée qu'il y avait devant lui et des grands bâtiments se dressèrent devant eux, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Ils s'engagèrent, sans s'empêcher de regarder partout, et commencèrent par faire un tour de la petite ville sorcière avant d'entrer où que ce soit et d'acheter quelque chose. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de magasins qu'à Londres et quelque part, en furent soulagés. Au moins, cela ne ressemblait en rien à leur pays d'origine qu'ils aimaient tant.

Ils passèrent tout l'après midi à farfouiller dans les boutiques, que ce soit de farces et attrape, de bonbons, d'objets magiques ou encore de Quidditch. Ils apprirent que le système de paiement dans le monde magique australien était beaucoup plus pratique que celui de Grande-Bretagne. En effet, il était impossible à qui que ce soit de tenter d'arnaquer un commerçant ou bien un client, de fournir de la fausse monnaie, tout simplement parce que le client, dans un bon nombre de boutiques, ne payait pas directement, il recevait la facture chez lui et l'argent était prélevée sur son compte. Cela leur permis donc d'acheter facilement leurs articles sans se perdre dans la monnaie du pays qui leur était inconnue. Ils avaient juste eu à donner leur adresse.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres (peut être un peu forcé…) qu'ils arrivèrent le soir à la fête de leur ami. La maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcier. Des gens arrivaient par poudre de cheminette, d'autres transplanaient dans un espace prévu à cet effet, ou encore arrivaient par balai. Leur entrée dans la maison se fit remarquer, bien qu'elle semble bondée, et des salutations fusaient de tous parts. Ici, Léo et Ethan semblaient être connus, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer en soupirant. Son frère avait l'air tout à fait à son aise dans cette maison et profita de la soirée, entouré d'un paquet d'admiratrices, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de le charrier avec cela les jours qui suivirent la fête, qui avait été, il fallait bien l'admettre, réussie.

Le jour de leur rencontre avec Dumbledore arriva bien trop rapidement au goût des deux garçons.

L'après midi, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel où ils avaient été hébergés pour la nuit, ils virent arriver devant eux le Magicobus identique à celui de leur époque, quoiqu'un peu plus scintillant : il n'avait été créé que récemment par un certain Edgar Monbouton, sorcier relativement célèbre ici mais oublié chez eux.

Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, spécialement conçu pour les sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Mon nom est Jack Rocade et j'aurais le plaisir d'être votre contrôleur aujourd'hui. Le trajet est de huit mornilles, dix si vous voulez La Gazette du Sorcier et douze si vous souhaitez un chocolat chaud en plus.

Harry et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude, en entendant le discours identique à celui de Stan Rocade, contrôleur à leur époque.

- On prendra bien le journal, s'il vous plait, annonça Léo en lui tendant la monnaie tandis que son frère grommelait à ses côtés et pestait contre les « fichus contrôleurs de père en fils ».

Harry prit bien soin de lui écraser les pieds, avant de monter à l'intérieur du bus qu'il détestait tant.

Après être tombé cinq ou six fois sous les rires d'Ethan, Léo se retint de hurler on désespoir : il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, quelque soit l'époque !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard et sortirent – non sans soulagement – du bus, sous le regard bienveillant de Jack. Ils marchèrent pour aller à Poudlard et demandèrent le chemin à deux habitants, afin de passer pour de parfaits étrangers. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry agita sa baguette pour ouvrir les grilles de ce château si familier. Ils observèrent avec un vif intérêt l'immense château qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux.

- Espérons qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour nous guider jusqu'au Directeur, sinon nous y passerons des heures ! s'exclama Mary, bouche bée.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, ils virent Rusard, plus jeune de vingt ans, venir d'un pas claudiquant dans leur direction.

- Je suis le nouveau concierge de cette école. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi.

Instinctivement, les jumeaux regardèrent ses pieds et furent surpris de ne pas voir de chat scotché à ses basques.

Silencieusement, les jumeaux se mirent en route, derrière Rusard et leur mère, qui essayait désespérément de lui faire la conversation. Au bout de quelques tentatives, elle renonça, pestant conte les gens malpolis.

Quand il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, celle-ci s'activa et un escalier de pierre apparu.

Leur entrevue sembla durer une éternité et les jumeaux retinrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils quittèrent (enfin) le bureau du directeur.

La fin du mois d'août arriva rapidement, avec le déménagement et le départ vers l'Angleterre. La famille Hawkins avait trouvé une belle maison dans les pavillons chic de Londres. En effet, le père avait bénéficié d'une importante promotion et cela avait doublé son salaire.

Un matin, ils partirent, Mary, Ethan et Leo faire les courses de rentrée au Chemin de Traverse. Leo avait redouté ce moment : il pensait que cela allait être difficile de revoir tout ce qu'il avait connu mais avec des gens différents.

Ils pénétrèrent donc tous les trois de bonne heure au Chaudron Baveur, où déjà des sorciers s'agglutinaient devant le comptoir. Peut-être étaient-ils là depuis la veille. Mary retint une grimace de dégout et s'approcha de Tom e lui souriant aimablement.

- Je souhaiterais aller au Chemin de Traverse avec mes fils, dit-elle en les montrant derrière elle.

Quand le regard de Tom se posa sur eux, Leo comprit tout de suite que celui-ci ne les avaient pas oubliés. Peut-être même en avait-il touché un mot ou deux à Dumbledore.

- Cela vous fera 30 noises pour la journée.

Mary tendit l'argent et tous les trois s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce du fond.

Ils avaient prévu de tout acheter en neuf, Mary avaient en effet voulu que ses enfants se sentent à l'aise et s'intègrent bien dans leur nouvelle école. La journée passa rapidement et ils rentrèrent chez eux à la tombée de la nuit, chargés de paquets.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

**CHAPITRE 2 : La rentrée**

Le 1er septembre était arrivé bien trop rapidement au gout des deux garçons, surtout de Léo qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'était pas pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait en effet beaucoup apprécié cet été passé avec son ami qui était maintenant son frère, et sa nouvelle famille était adorable, très chaleureuse.

Dans le train menant à son collège, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé cet été, le changement de famille, d'époque et de vie en fin de compte ! Il s'était rendu compte que devenir le frère jumeau de Drago Malefoy n'était pas si terrible que cela. Il avait énormément changé depuis qu'il avait changé de camps pour combattre le mal aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il soupira, attirant l'attention d'Ethan sur lui, qui le fixait avec plein d'interrogations dans les yeux.

- J'étais juste en train de penser aux récents événements, dit Léo en réponse à la question silencieuse.

- Ah, oui, j'y pense tout le temps moi aussi. C'est sur que c'est vraiment dingue quand on y pense ! Mais je ne regrette rien pour l'instant, si ce n'est que personne ne nous connait ici et que je n'aie plus cette réputation que je m'étais forgé. Mise à part cela, c'est sur que c'est un avantage pour nous de connaitre quand même pas mal de choses sur les élèves qui seront parmi nous, sachant que la plupart ont des enfants qui sont à Poudlard en même temps que nous. Nous connaissons finalement un peu les élèves !

- Tu as raison, approuva son frère, mieux vaut profiter mais ne perdons tout de même pas de vue notre mission. Le plus difficile ici sera de ne pas faire d'erreur en compagnie des autres élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Briser notre couverture pourra nous être fatal ! Il faudra être constamment sur nos gardes sans pour autant que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement tout le reste du voyage, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il faisait déjà nuit. De la gare, ils aperçurent ce château qu'ils aimaient tant, illuminé, se reflétant dans le lac que les premières années ne tarderaient pas à traverser en barque, et accessoirement, à être trempés.

Tandis que la grosse voix d'Hagrid appela les nouveaux (et Léo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant), les jumeaux se mirent à chercher une calèche libre. Malheureusement, il n'y en restait qu'une seule qui où ils pouvaient y aller tous les deux. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient 4 filles de Pouffsoufle qui gloussaient comme de poules lorsqu'ils leur demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se joindre à elles. Ils se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air, en voyant leur comportement ridicule. Elles devaient être en troisième ou quatrième année, et étaient déjà du genre à courir après les garçons. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination, et quand ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée, le concierge vint à leur rencontre en leur disant d'attendre à côté de la grande salle qu'on les appelle. Ni une, ni deux, ils allèrent se cacher derrière un gros pilier, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer tout de suite. Les élèves commencèrent à s'entasser, cherchant leur table, leurs amis… Une fois tout le monde assis et le calme imposé par le professeur Dumbledore, les premières années entrèrent, apeurés et intimidés derrière McGonagall qui avançait rapidement.

- Bonsoir à tous, anciens, nouveaux, et bienvenue à la répartition de Poudlard ! s'exclama le directeur avant de se rassoir sur son fauteuil qui lui était décerné au centre du cœur enseignant.

Et la répartition débuta sous leurs yeux. La première appelée, Rosalie Abbot arriva devant le choixpeau toute tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Sans même se regarder, Léo et Ethan murmurèrent dans un parfait ensemble « Pouffsoufle », avant d'entendre l'objet rapiécé de rendre son verdict. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder en souriant. Ils attendirent patiemment leur passage sous le choixpeau, tout en disant avant lui la maison des premières années, se trompant parfois, riant silencieusement aussi. Léo ne pensait pas être aussi détendu à une nouvelle répartition dans une nouvelle époque, avec ses parents et de surcroit dans une nouvelle maison. Il avait en effet décidé d'aller à Serpentard, afin de mieux appréhender sa mission et pour ne pas s'attacher à sa famille. Quand chacun fut installé, le directeur se leva et fit une annonce.

- Chers élèves, avant de pouvoir rassasier vos estomacs qui je suis sur crient famine, nous allons procéder à la répartition de nouveaux élèves qui vont entrer directement en septième année. Ils viennent de l'Académie du Phoenix en Australie, et nous allons vous demander de les accueillir comme il se doit, et surtout d'être avec eux car ils ne connaissent pas notre école. Merci à tous.

Il se rassit et McGonagall appela le premier :

- Ethan Hawkins !

Celui-ci regarda une dernière fois son frère avant de se dégager de sa cachette. Il s'avança vers le choixpeau d'une manière froide et distinguée, sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. A peine fut-il assit sur le tabouret qu'il entendit : SERPENTARD ! Il se leva avec un sourire en coin, regardant dans la direction de son jumeau en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il alla s'assoir, détendu à côté de quelques premières années qu'ils le regardaient avec frayeur.

- Léo Hawkins !

Il s'avança avec une démarche qui semblait décontractée, mais en réalité, Ethan connaissait assez son frère pour voir qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, et le stress transperçait son visage. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et attendit de longues minutes que le verdict tombe : SERPENTARD !

Avec un soulagement visible, il alla à côté de son frère qui le regardait avec un air ahuri, auquel Léo répondit par un regard noir afin que celui-ci se ressaisisse.

Dumbledore reprit la parole et souhaita à tout le monde un bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent, détournant ainsi l'attention portée sur les nouveaux.

- Tu étais d'une discrétion sans pareil, Ethan, merci, vraiment ! s'exclama Léo avec fureur.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver de cette façon ! grinça son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien Griffondor sentait de nombreux regards sur lui, ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il avait énormément de mal à ne pas lancer des coups d'œil noir afin qu'on le laisse tranquille, bien qui ait pris l'habitude de ce genre de contemplation. Le repas lui paru encore plus long que de coutume, et il vit arriver la fin avec soulagement. La Préfète-en-Chef de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Bellatrix Black, vint à leur rencontre, leur lançant un regard froid comme elle aimait tant le faire.

- Vous serez dans les dortoirs avec les autres septième année, c'est-à-dire Rogue, Avery, Nott, McNair et Zabini, leur expliqua-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Vous n'avez qu'à les suivre, ils vous montreront le chemin.

Sans plus de précisions, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre ses amies.

Léo s'endormit non sans avoir oublié d'installer ses sortilèges de protection et de silence (il lui arrivait toujours de faire des cauchemars).

Le matin arriva bien rapidement avec le premier jour de cours. Harry grogna mais sorti tout de même de son lit. Il prit rapidement sa douche et rejoignit Drago qui était parti déjeuner. La Grande Salle était bien silencieuse quand il débarqua. Beaucoup de personnes jetaient régulièrement des regards noirs en direction de la table des vert et argent. Il comprit rapidement en voyant la tête que tirait son frère : Voldemort avait encore frappé. Il avait détruit un village moldu de la banlieue de Londres, faisant un bon nombre de morts. Son regard s'attarda sur la longue liste qui s'étendait sur deux pages. Il blêmit horriblement en voyant les noms de ses grands-parents maternels : Kathy et Georges EVANS. Sa tasse vint s'écraser au sol, attirant tous les regards sur lui, y comprit celui d'Ethan. Il se leva d'un coup, le journal chiffonné dans sa main et parti en courant sans accorder un regard à personne. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas, accélérant. Il trouva refuge dans un coin retiré du parc et y resta toute la matinée, ratant ainsi ses premiers cours d'histoire de la magie et de métamorphose. Quand Ethan le retrouva le midi, Léo n'avait pas bougé de place. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui mais sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps et laissait libre à son chagrin, sanglotant dans les bras de son frère. Une fois calmé, il réussit à dire :

- Ils sont morts, Drago.

- Qui ? Harry, dis moi.

- Mes grands-parents. Les parents de Lily, de ma mère ! Voldemort les a tués hier !

Drago resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Quand ils arrivèrent au diner, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux, et les professeurs qu'ils auraient du voir aujourd'hui les regardaient d'un œil noir. Les ignorants, ils allèrent s'assoir avec les membres de leur maison, se tenant tout de même à l'écart.

Lily ne revint qu'une semaine après. Elle et Harry s'étaient rentrés dedans au détour d'un couloir, faisant tomber tous leurs livres. Il ramassa les livres, et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

- Merci, dit la jeune fille en partant.

- Attend ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda hargneusement la jolie rousse. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas courir pour dire à tes amis Serpentard que la Sang-de-bourbe a pleuré ? Vas-y, ils s'en feront une joie !

- Non !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle s'était déjà échappée. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient échangé leurs livres de métamorphose. Il attendit d'être dans son lit pour ouvrir celui de sa mère. Il était plein d'annotations, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se dirigea vers la volière, afin de lui dire qu'ils avaient par erreur échangé de livre et se donner rendez-vous pour que chacun puisse reprendre le sien.

« Evans,

J'ai par erreur pris ton livre tout à l'heure quand nous nous sommes bousculés. Je te donne rendez-vous près du hêtre dans le parc à 18h00 ce soir, n'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun de mal ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec des amis à toi si tu n'as pas confiance (ce que je peux comprendre). Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas méchants.

L. Hawkins »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil quand elle reçu le hibou le midi même. Elle leva les yeux, et remarqua qu'il l'observait. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer. Il ne paraissait pas méchant. Quand elle alla au point de rendez-vous du soir, il était déjà là, les yeux rivés vers le lac.

- Bonjour, dit Lily.

- Tu veux t'assoir ?

Elle hésita un instant puis s'exécuta.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, avoua le jeune homme.

- Je voulais récupérer mon livre, et puis tu ne m'as pas l'air méchant.

- Disons que ça dépend des personnes avec qui je suis. Certaines personnes que je ne m'aime pas, le comprennent rapidement. Toi tu m'as l'air gentille et simple comme fille. Tu as l'air de vivre des choses difficiles.

- C'est vrai la vie a été cruelle avec moi ces derniers temps. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi ! fit-elle en se relevant d'un seul coup.

- Peut-être parce que tu as besoin de parler et que je ne suis pas du genre à juger les personnes. Même les Griffondor. Je ne crois pas à toutes ces histoires sur le sang. La preuve, je suis moi-même un sang-mêlé. Et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à Serpentard à l'être ! Mais pense ce que tu veux. Tiens ton livre, dit-il brusquement avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, le sien sous le bras.

Piteuse, Lily le regarda partir sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir repoussé quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait très bien pu se confier, surtout une personne qui ne la connaissait pas et qui ne pourrait le juger. Elle soupira en retournant à la salle commune. James l'apostropha alors qu'elle passait le tableau :

- Que faisais-tu avec un Serpentard ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter, répondit froidement la préfète.

- Bien sur que si ! Tu discutes avec le nouveau qui a l'air louche, tu fraternises avec ceux qui ont tué tes parents ! Tu l'as si vite oublié ?

Une gifle retentissante claqua dans le silence de la Salle Commune.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Il me rendait juste un livre que nous avions échangé par erreur !

En colère, elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, sans se retourner, malgré l'appel insistant du Griffondor.

Quand Léo retourna dans sa salle commune, il était aussi en rogne. Il repéra son jumeau qui s'était installé avec les autres élèves de son année, et alla se joindre à eux, se disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait se faire des amis et s'infiltrer dans les plans de Voldemort.

- T'en fais une tête ! s'exclama Ethan.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna le jeune homme.

- C'est pour la même raison que tu étais absent aujourd'hui ? Nous étions justement en train de demander cela à ton frère, avança Rogue.

- Non cela n'a rien à voir, et le motif de mon absence ne vous regarde en rien. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Laissez le, dit Drago une fois que Harry fut partit, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment. C'est probablement dû au changement d'école, tout ça. Il s'était habitué à sa vie d'avant et devoir changer comme ceci, ce n'est pas évident.

- Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'attache, tout simplement. Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais aller le voir. A demain, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils s'en allaient manger.

Mais quand il entra dans le dortoir, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'appela mais rien. Probablement un autre passage secret dont Ethan ignorait l'existence ! Mais il se mit à réfléchir. S'il avait décidé de s'éloigner, c'est qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premières recherches

Après beaucoup de retard !

Bonne lecture ! =)

Constance...

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton "reviews"

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Premières recherches, premiers problèmes**

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement, emportant avec lui les dernières chaleurs. L'automne était bel et bien là, les feuilles des arbres étaient roussies et tombaient, le parc de Poudlard était à sa moins belle période de l'année. Peu d'étudiants vagabondaient dans celui-ci, préférant nettement l'ambiance des salles communes. Les élèves avaient eu rapidement une montagne de travail à faire et ceux qui prenaient du retard passaient du temps à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient tant qu'il fallait maintenant se battre pour trouver une place pour étudier. Mrs Pince avait mis en place une liste d'inscription qui arrivait rapidement au maximum d'élèves et était encore plus intraitable d'avant. Le simple fait à Harry d'avoir fait par mégarde tomber un de ces précieux ouvrages qu'abrite l'antre de la bibliothécaire lui avait couté une interdiction de se rendre dans la salle des livres durant une semaine. Elle était à l'affut du moindre bruit, ainsi que des transgressions à son règlement (que personne ne connaissait d'ailleurs, puisqu'il fallait lui demander pour le consulter) pour chasser les étudiants.

Le jeune homme soupira en repensant à son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Il s'était déroulé d'une façon catastrophique.

**Flash-back**

Le lendemain où il n'était pas venu en cours, Leo se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Quand il arriva, comme la veille, le silence se fit. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son frère qui discutait avec un certain Severus Rogue. Harry se laissa tomber en face d'eux et se servit.

- Bien dormi ? questionna Drago. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, je me suis dit que tu nous rejoindrais. Au fait, je te présente Severus, il est en même année que nous, et il est préfet-en-chef.

- Ah très bien, fit Harry en le saluant. Tu dois avoir mon emploi du temps dans ce cas là ? Je n'étais pas en cours hier donc je ne l'ai pas encore reçu.

- Non, il faut que tu ailles voir McGonagall, c'est elle qui les a tous, et puis elle te le donne en fonction de tes matières aux ASPIC.

Le jeune homme lui désigna une femme sévère à la table des professeurs, à la gauche du directeur. Leo se dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en 20 ans, si ce n'est qu'elle parait légèrement plus jeune.

Il se leva et alla chercher son emploi du temps. Son premier cours était DCFM, avec un certain Elliot Cann. Harry le détailla un peu, remarquant qu'il avait un air qui lui semblait familier, sans pour autant mettre un nom sur son visage. Il paraissait jeune, la trentaine mais l'intensité de son regard faisait qu'il avait surement vécu de lourdes choses par son passé. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers Harry, après avoir senti qu'il était observé. Il fronça les sourcils et se remit à sa conversation avec le professeur d'arithmancie, inconnue à l'ancien Griffondor.

Il soupira, et se leva car il n'avait que le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe. Il arriva cependant cinq minutes en retard et frappa. Le nouveau professeur leva ses yeux bleu vers lui.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis perdu.

- Votre nom ?

- Leo Hawkins, Monsieur. Je suis nouveau ici.

- Ah oui, on m'en a parlé. Avec votre frère qui, manifestement ne s'est pas perdu, lui.

Harry serra les poings mais ne répondit rien. Il avait la mauvaise impression que son professeur ne l'appréciait guère. Rompant le contact avec lui, il alla s'assoir sur une table, seul.

- Bon, comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, je m'appelle Elliot Cann. Je viens des Etats-Unis et je suis venu en Angleterre pour enseigner la DFCM. Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer par évaluer votre niveau et voir ce que vous avez appris pendant votre scolarité ici. J'ai eu vent des problèmes que vous avez rencontré avec mes précédents collègues et je vous assure que je ferais tout pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Bien. Tout d'abord, combien savent lancer correctement le sortilège de désarmement ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par correctement ? demanda une élève de Griffondor, assise à côté de Lily.

- Venez par ici, Miss…

- Prewett, Monsieur, Alice Prewett.

- Venez par ici, Miss Prewett.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe et se mit face à son professeur.

- Expelliarmus ! cria ce dernier

- Immédiatement, la jeune fille fut propulsée à travers la classe et sa chute fut amortie par des coussins. Il attrapa la baguette en plein vol et attendit qu'Alice se lève.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle un sort de désarmement correct. Mais bien sur, avec de l'entrainement, vous pourrez faire beaucoup mieux ! Mettez-vous deux par deux et exercez-vous sur ce sort. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas inutile, ajouta Cann en voyant la tête que faisaient quelques élèves. Cela peut même vous sauver la vie dans un combat.

Rapidement, les sorts fusèrent de partout et les coussins mis part le professeur se révélèrent bien utiles. Leo et Ethan, qui savaient depuis longtemps lancer correctement ce sort, restaient dans un coin à discuter et rire des performances parfois médiocres de leurs camarades. Cela n'échappa évidemment pas à l'œil aiguisé de leur professeur, qui les rappela à l'ordre, faisant cesser les combats, et plongeant par la même occasion la salle de classe dans le silence.

- Et bien, Messieurs, le cours est si inintéressants pour vous que vous vous sentez en droit de ne pas y participer ?

- Non, Professeur, répondit sarcastiquement Drago pendant qu'Harry fusillait du regard l'homme en face de lui, c'est juste que nous savons pratiquer ce que vous appelez un Expelliarmus correct !

- Très bien, si vous vous croyez si doués, montrez-nous votre talent !

Harry saisi l'occasion et leva sa baguette, la dirigeant vers la troupe formée par les élèves. Il lança le sort demandé, en y mettant toutefois que peu de force, ne voulant pas montrer sa puissance, et sept de ses camarades se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur, et auraient pu terminer à l'infirmerie si des coussins n'avaient pas été là pour amortir le choc. Beaucoup le regardaient bouche-bée, mais il n'en avait cure. Il observait plutôt la réaction de son professeur, qui visible n'avait pas l'air aussi estomaqué de ses performances que les étudiants.

- J'ai vu mieux, dit-il froidement au moment où la cloche sonnait.

D'un geste rageur, Harry saisi ses affaires et sorti de la salle, laissant la porte claquer contre le mur.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ethan s'assoir à ses côtés à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il tentait d'achever son devoir de potions. Les cours particuliers que lui avait donnés le professeur Rogue en cinquième année lui avaient été bénéfiques, et depuis il s'était nettement amélioré.

- Alors, tu t'en sors avec ton devoir ? demanda l'ancien blond.

- Oui, j'ai presque fini, répondit-il, puis il l'interrogea par rapport à la tête qu'il tirait.

- Oh, dit négligemment Ethan, j'étais juste en train de marcher dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la bibliothèque avec Severus qu'il a été attaqué par Potter et Black. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais ils sont très insupportables, je comprends Sev quand il m'en parlait !

- Je sais, répondit l'ancien Griffondor en soupirant, ce ne sont que des gamins immatures qui aiment jouir d'une certaine popularité et montrer à tous qu'ils sont les plus forts ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont difficilement supportables ! Heureusement que Remus Lupin rattrape un peu le niveau dans leur groupe ! Quand à Pettigrow, ajouta-t-il d'un air dégouté, c'est pire que tout, il a peur de moi, et tant mieux d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi. Tiens, au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- On a reçu une lettre des parents, ils sont déçus qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer pour les vacances d'Halloween. Apparemment, le travail de Stuart se passe bien, il a encore eu une promotion ! Et celui de Mary dans sa boutique est très intéressant, les clients sont nombreux sur le chemin de traverse et elle envisage même d'en ouvrir une à Préaulard pour les week-ends où nous sommes autorisés à y aller !

- Ah très bien ! Ils me manquent, il me tarde de les revoir !

- Oui, moi aussi ! Tiens, tu as reçu une autre lettre d'une certaine Maddy…, annonça Ethan avec un sourire suggestif.

- Ah arrête un peu ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en aie rien à faire de cette fille ! Elle était peut-être jolie mais n'avait absolument rien dans le crane. Ce n'est pas moi qui avait un tas de filles horribles à mes pieds à la fête de Nate, tu te rappelles ? s'exclama Harry d'un air malicieux.

L'ancien blond se contenta de soupirer d'un air blasé et proposa à son frère un combat au Quidditch pour régler ça qui fut d'ailleurs accepté avec joie (autant qu'il peut en avoir et le montrer, sans griller sa couverture de Serpentard froid et exécrable).

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas en quittant ce lieu presque étouffant sous l'œil avisé du dragon, c'est que Remus avait tout écouté et se demandait pourquoi ils avaient l'air de si bien connaitre le célèbre groupe des maraudeurs.

Il sortit à son tour précipitamment de la bibliothèque, sans pour autant en faire part à ses amis, et se promis de faire des recherches sur les jumeaux arrivés d'Australie. Il alla dans son dortoir pour prendre la feuille qui constituait l'ensemble des informations sur les Hawkins. Il avait en effet créé un dossier sur les deux Serpentard, les trouvant louche : grâce à son odorat, il parvenait parfois à sentir l'aura des personnes les plus puissantes. Les années passées, seules celles de Dumbledore et de James lui étaient perceptibles (bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit à personne, ni même aux principaux concernés). Mais maintenant, celles des jumeaux brillaient d'une façon presque éblouissante, en particulier celle du plus discret d'entre eux, Leo. Pour cela, il avait donc décidé de récolter un maximum d'informations sur les deux garçons. Il y ajouta ce qu'il avait entendu à l'instant, sans n'y omettre aucun détail. Il camoufla la feuille afin que personne ne puisse la lire à part lui puisqu'elle fonctionne avec les empruntes du propriétaire.

A ce moment là, James et Sirius entrèrent dans le dortoir, hilares.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? questionna le loup-garou.

- On vient d'avoir une idée géniale de blagues contre les Serpentard ! On va mettre tout ça au point pour ce soir, pendant le repas ! On va aux cuisines, tu veux venir, Rem' ? ajouta James pendant que Sirius sortait quelques fioles emmitouflées dans une chaussette de sa valise.

- Non, j'ai des choses à faire, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent de sortir.

Pendant ce temps-là, les jumeaux effectuaient des looping et autre salto sur le terrain de Quidditch et tentaient tous deux d'attraper la petite balle ailée.

Quand Leo attrapa enfin le vif d'or, ils virent tous les deux qu'il était temps de manger. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les autres Serpentard de leur année. Ils ne firent d'ailleurs pas attention à l'agitement qui avait subitement habité deux élèves de Griffondor.

A peine s'étaient-ils tous installés qu'ils sentirent des secousses dans leur dos, et se retrouvèrent avec des cheveux rouge et des yeux d'une même couleur. En colère, Harry se leva, imposant le silence sans vraiment le vouloir dans la salle et alla se poster devant deux des Maraudeurs qui rigolaient allègrement.

- Potter, Black, ça vous fait rire ? demanda l'ancien Griffondor d'une voix glaciale.

- Hé, Hawkins, cool, hein ? répondit Black

- Laisse, Sirius, il est vexé qu'on ait réussi à lui jeter un sort. Il en prend pour son égo, là ! s'exclama James d'une voix arrogante.

- Je ne suis pas vexé, non, répliqua sèchement Harry. C'est juste que je voulais vous dire que vous n'êtes que des lâches, incapables de faire des choses en face, des Griffondor de sixième année complètement immatures qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et faire des blagues stupides au dépend des autres. Voilà à quoi vous me faites penser.

A ce moment là, les deux n'en menaient pas large et Harry le savait bien, il était effrayant avec ses yeux rouges rubis. A bien des égards, il faisait penser au Voldemort de son époque. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, sans un regard, il retourna s'assoir avec ses condisciples et commença son repas.

- Bravo, Hawkins, bien envoyé ! Tu as vu la tête qu'ils ont fait, c'était mémorable ! s'exclama Avery, un Serpentard assez démonstratif et qui montrait clairement ses opinions politiques. En clair, il était du côté de Voldemort, et pour cela, Harry devait s'en rapprocher s'il voulait réussir son plan.

- Merci, Lawrence, répondit le jeune homme sans sourire. Ce ne sont que des abrutis imbus d'eux même de toute façon.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils commencèrent à manger, ne se préoccupant plus de leur couleur de cheveux et de la blague qui avait, semble-t-il, lamentablement échoué. Ethan était fier et soufflé de ce qu'avait pu dire Leo à son géniteur et son parrain, mais il savait que c'était davantage pour leur faire comprendre quelque chose que les humilier en public.

A la fin du repas, quand ils se levèrent, tout le monde les suivi. Harry était devenu naturellement le chef de file des septième année des verts et argent. Beaucoup se référaient à lui maintenant, il inspirait le respect mais ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, pensant juste que c'est un bon coup de pouce pour la suite.

A cette période, Harry et Drago commençaient à rechercher les Horcruxes. A chaque fois, c'était dans la salle sur demande du septième étage qu'ils se retrouvaient, pour faire part de leurs nouvelles trouvailles.

- Bon, alors, récapitulons, dit Harry un soir. Voldemort a créé sept Horcruxes, et deux ont déjà été détruits. Le premier à être créé et détruit est son journal intime. Voldemort a créé cet Horcruxe en tuant Mimi Geignarde indirectement par l'intermédiaire du basilic. Je l'ai détruit grâce au venin de basilic qui est un des rares moyens suffisamment puissants pour détruire un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort.

- Ensuite, repris Harry, il y avait la Bague des Gaunt qui a été détruite durant l'été entre notre cinquième et sixième année par Dumbledore. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Serpentard la transmettait de génération en génération. Le premier à l'avoir eu est Cadmus Peverell. Elle a ensuite atterri entre les mains de son oncle, Morfin Gaunt, à qui il a volé après l'avoir stupéfixé. Au même moment, Voldemort a tué toute sa famille paternelle et a fait porter le crime par le frère de sa mère, Morfin, qui va être condamné. Ca a été le second Horcruxe. Dumbledore a récupéré la bague qui était cachée dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt et il l'a détruite avec l'épée de Griffondor qui était imprégnée de venin de basilic. Tu te rappelles de sa main ? ajouta le jeune homme, eh bien quand il a voulu mettre cette bague, elle lui a jeté un sort très puissant de magie noire, ce qui a failli le tuer ! C'est grâce à Rogue qu'il a survécu, car ce dernier a pu concentrer le sort à l'intérieur de sa main. C'est pourquoi elle est maintenant noircie.

- Donc ceux-là, c'est ceux qui ont été détruits, dit l'ancien blond. Il reste quoi maintenant ?

- Il en reste, d'après Dumbledore, cinq. D'abord, il y a le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, que Mérope, la mère de Voldemort possédait autrefois. Elle l'a vendu avant la naissance de Voldemort à Caractacus Beurk de « Barjow&Beurk » pour à peine dix Gallions. Il va ensuite être acheté par Hepzibah Smith, puis volé par Voldemort après qu'il ait tué cette dernière. Après le médaillon a été caché dans une caverne sur les côtes anglaises. On y est allés avec Dumbledore l'année dernière et c'était un faux, l'ancien a été récupéré par un certain R.A.B. On a découvert ensuite que c'était en réalité Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius. Donc il faudra aller voir de ce côté-là pour le détruire. Mais il y a malheureusement peu de chances pour qu'il soit ici, il l'aura surement caché dans la noble maison des Black !

- Ensuite il y a la coupe d'Helga Pouffsoufle, qui a également été volée par Voldemort alors qu'il appartenait à Hepzibah Smith, la descendante de Pouffsoufle. Il l'a ensuite confiée aux Lestrange qui l'on caché dans le coffre le plus sur de Gringotts. Cet Horcruxe sera surement le plus difficile à récupérer.

- Il nous reste aussi le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, qui a d'abord été volé par la Dame Grise qui est en fait sa fille. Elle l'avait caché dans une forêt d'Albanie et l'a dit à Voldemort. Il l'a récupéré et l'a caché ici à Poudlard. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais absolument pas où ! Je suis allé voir l'année dernière dans la Chambre des Secrets mais je n'ai rien trouvé. A mon avis, ça doit être dans une salle encore cachée et très dangereuse !

- Ou bien dans une salle banale dans laquelle on ne penserait pas à chercher ! intervint Drago.

- Oui, aussi, mais le connaissant, je vois plus une salle remplie de créature en tout genre, plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Le dernier Horcruxe, reprit Harry, c'est Nagini, son serpent. Il s'est transformé en Horcruxe quand il a tué Bertha Jorkins.

- Il n'en reste pas un ? demanda le blond.

- Si, mais celui-là, ça va être à nous de retracer l'histoire de Tom Jedusor pour le trouver car Dumbledore ignore son existence ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous allons surement passer des heures interminables à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'il a y des livres sur lui, car son histoire explique aussi celle de sorciers que l'on étudie avec Binns.

Ils étouffèrent un bâillement, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était deux heures passées. Sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leur salle commune, afin d'aller faire un bon petit somme. Les prochaines semaines allaient être dures entre leurs recherches sur Voldemort, ainsi que leur préparation aux ASPIC de fin d'année. Si l'un voulait travailler à Sainte Mangouste en tant que guérisseur, l'autre voulait devenir Auror, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne devait se rater : seuls candidats ayant reçu des notes exemplaires seraient gardés. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit, les autres dormaient déjà.

- Demain, tout commence vraiment, chuchota Harry. On a intérêt de faire les pros !

- C'est sur, répondit Drago. Bonne nuit frangin !

Harry esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de fermer ses rideaux sans y oublier le sortilège de silence.

Un certain Serpentard avait gardé les yeux ouverts depuis leur entrée car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Déjà qu'il se posait, tout comme Remus un bon nombre de questions au sujet des nouveaux, mais alors là, sa curiosité était attisée comme jamais.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le bal d'Halloween

**CHAPITRE 4 :**** Le bal d'Halloween**

Le lendemain matin, ce sont des grognements qui accueillirent la sonnerie du réveil. Il était 7h, et ils étaient trois dans le dortoir à n'avoir dormi que cinq heures à peine.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, s'installèrent et commencèrent une discussion plus ou moins animée sur Elliot Cann.

- Je suis sur que c'est un partisan de Dumbledore, un amoureux des moldus, disait Zabini.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il parait que le Ministère enquête sur lui et son arrivée mystérieuse parmi nous, ajouta McNair.

- Vous en savez quoi ? Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un en relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être même un espion !

- Impossible, intervint Harry. Tu te rappelles de notre premier cours de DCFM ? Tu as vu comment il m'avait regardé et provoqué ? Il me déteste, c'est sur, il déteste les Serpentard, cela se voit, même s'il essaye de la cacher, il a un petit faible pour les Griffondor.

- Oui mais il ne semble pas non plus porter Black dans son cœur. Lui et Potter ont déjà été en retenue plusieurs fois à cause de lui sous prétexte qu'ils les avaient pris en train de lancer un sort vers notre table un midi, ajouta Rogue. Pas que je m'en plaigne, ces deux abrutis ne méritent que cela, mais tout de même, ce type parait louche, moi je vous dis.

- Mon père a fait des recherches sur lui, reprit Zabini, et visiblement, il n'y a aucun Cann répertorié aux dans les fichiers sorciers des Etats-Unis. Alors soit c'est un Sang-de-bourbe, soit il est là sous une fausse identité.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. On se renseigne ? demanda McNair. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, il serait peut-être bon d'en toucher un mot au maître, histoire que l'on sache si c'est quelqu'un contre lui ou avec lui. Il faut se méfier, il a l'air puissant, et à mon avis, on ne sait encore rien !

Harry ne répondit rien, il était dans ses pensées. Même si son professeur avait l'air louche, il se disait tout de même que si ses nouveaux amis faisaient des recherches sur Cann, ils pouvaient très bien en faire sur son frère et lui. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils avaient de vrais parents avec une vraie identité ici, ce qui leur permettait d'être discrets quand à leur venue ici. L'excuse de la promotion de Stuart était un très bon motif. Il regarda Drago et vit qu'il avait lui aussi l'air préoccupé. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci. Severus le remarqua d'ailleurs :

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit Harry. C'est juste que je me disais aussi qu'Ethan et moi avions cherché des informations sur lui et que nous n'avions rien trouvé. Pas même d'arbre généalogique, rien. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange c'est qu'aucun Elliot Cann ne figure dans les archives d'écoles, ni même de Salem, la célèbre université sorcière qui forme les professeurs. Or il ne semble pas non plus incompétent, il sait de quoi il parle ! Il n'est pas non plus impossible qu'il ait fait ses études à l'étranger, mais là non plus, je n'ai rein trouvé. Il est étrange selon moi et semble être quelqu'un à surveiller.

Drago soupira, visiblement soulagé. Son frère était sorti avec succès de cette impasse posée par Rogue. Tandis que les autres parlaient de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, les jumeaux terminèrent rapidement leur repas avant de filer en cours de Potion, commun avec toutes les maisons.

Le professeur Slughorn avait dès le début adopté les jumeaux, et était ravi de leurs compétences, bien qu'il ait rapidement remarqué qu'un était tout de même plus habile que l'autre dans la préparation des potions. Ils avaient rapidement été conviés au Club de Slug, et la première soirée avait été vue comme un succès pour Harry, de par son plan.

**Flash-back**

La première réunion du Club de Slug réunissait plusieurs habitués tels que Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et la plupart des Serpentard avec les parents desquels le professeur de potion avait noué des liens.

A peine les jumeaux avaient-ils passé la porte du bureau de Slughorn qu'ils furent happés par celui-ci.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Bonsoir Messieurs. Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous. Venez avec moi que je vous présente.

Il avait d'ailleurs, pour montrer une quelconque entente passé son bras autour de Leo. Il les amena vers un coin de la pièce, vers un groupe d'hommes qui leur étaient inconnu.

- Voici Leo et Ethan Hawkins, les deux brillants garçons dont je vous aie parlé. Ils sont arrivés cette année d'Australie, annonça le professeur de potion aux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Les garçons, voici Cygnus, le père de Bellatrix mais aussi de Narcissa, et d'Andromeda que vous ne connaissez pas puisqu'elles ont quitté l'école il y a respectivement cinq et sept ans (à ce nom, le père des trois filles grimaça : il était évident pour Harry que celui-ci avait déjà déshérité sa fille ainée). Là, le père de Regulus et Sirius Black, Orion. Voici Adalbert Lestrange, père de Rodolphus et Rabastan, plus jeunes que vous mais aussi à Serpentard. Et enfin, je vous présente Abraxas Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy que vous ne connaissez pas non plus puisqu'il a quitté Poudlard il y a six ans.

- Nous avons déjà entendu parler d'eux, affirma Cygnus Black

- Enchanté, dit Harry.

- Il parait que c'est vous qui avez monté quelques hostilités contre des Griffondor, James Potter et Sirius Black, c'est-ce pas ? demanda Abraxas Malefoy

- Eh bien, il est vrai que nous avons quelques différents, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, murmura Leo. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris que vous ayez eu vent de cela, étant donné que votre fils a quitté Poudlard il y a longtemps.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Mais je dois vous dire que tout le monde vous connais maintenant, et surtout que tout se sait, voyez-vous. Mes fils m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous et votre influence alors que vous venez d'arriver ici. En fait, je pense que c'est surtout votre altercation avec des Griffondor qui a eu le mérite de vous faire remarquer, ajouta Adalbert Lestrange.

- Ethan, Leo, venez donc par là que je vous présente à d'autres amis ! intervint Slughorn qui était revenu.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Messieurs. A très bientôt, j'espère, saluèrent les hommes.

- Passez une bonne fin de soirée, nous espérons aussi pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance, ajouta Drago qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Ils prirent congé afin de suivre leur professeur et remarquèrent que visiblement, leur conversation n'avait échappé ni à Remus, ni à Severus qui semblait satisfait. Selon lui, les jumeaux pourraient être efficaces au service de son maître. Il savait dors et déjà que les deux Black, Malefoy et Lestrange allaient parler d'eux en bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les nouveaux semblaient satisfaits de leur entrevue, à en juger par les mines ravies qu'ils abordaient. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver et s'étaient rapidement fait un nom dans l'univers de la Magie Noire.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, prétextant un travail à rendre qu'ils devaient terminer. Mais Severus eu la curieuse impression qu'ils n'étaient venus que pour voir les pères de leurs camarades. Ils devaient avoir compris rapidement que c'était le début de l'échelon menant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puisque oui, le jeune Rogue avait compris leurs intentions, ou du moins, le pensait-il. Il quitta d'ailleurs la fête peu de temps après, réalisant que plus rien d'intéressant ne le retenait. De plus, être sang-mêlé pour lui était un fardeau car il ne retenait pas vraiment l'attention des Mangemorts, même s'il avait celle de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait en effet compris que le futur expert des potions allait lui être bénéfique dans son camp.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le midi, alors qu'ils quittaient leur classe pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, ils sentirent une certaine agitation dans le château. Ils comprirent rapidement la cause : les premières sorties au village de Préaulard étaient programmées, et l'affiche du bal d'Halloween placardée au dessus de la cheminée. Visiblement, le thème de cette année était soirée costumée, et les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année avaient le droit de s'y rendre.

Au vu du regard que Drago lui lança, Harry comprit tout de suite qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils profiteraient de cette nuit pour faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les Horcruxes. A ce moment là, tous deux surent qu'une réunion s'imposait le soir même pour planifier leur escapade. D'autant plus que le week-end suivant était consacré à une visite du village voisin. C'était d'ailleurs durant celles-ci que les élèves en profitaient pour aller discrètement faire les choses illégales parfois qu'ils avaient à faire. Autrement dit, Voldemort en bénéficierait également pour convoquer des étudiants et leur imposer une date pour la cérémonie de la marque.

Le samedi matin, l'effervescence était à son comble dans le château, et les élèves se pressèrent pour la plupart de se préparer pour ne pas rater la sortie. La file d'attente était aussi longue qu'à l'accoutumée, et le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le concierge vérifiaient minutieusement les autorisations de sortie. A 10 heures, quelques élèves courageux étaient déjà au village et faisaient leurs premières emplettes, notamment le costume du 31 octobre. Les invitations pleuvaient, et les garçons en avaient tous deux reçu une panoplie, mais avaient bien évidemment refusé, sachant qu'ils n'y allaient pas. Les jumeaux se rendirent d'abord dans une librairie reculée pour acheter un livre portant sur leurs recherches. D'après ce que certains Serpentard avaient dit, l'homme, quelque peu acariâtre, détestait les étudiants qui se présentaient à sa boutique, mais avait tout de même une préférence pour les vert et argent. Il pourrait donc renseigner les deux nouveaux. Après avoir trouvé la petite boutique, coincée entre un pub délabré et un antiquaire, ils entrèrent, faisant tinter la cloche. Aussitôt un homme robuste vint à leur rencontre, sa méfiance diminuant quant à la vue des deux adolescents.

- Bonjour, dit distraitement Leo, avant de s'intéresser aux grandes étagères poussiéreuses.

Les livres qui s'étalaient devant eux étaient répertoriées par catégorie et par ordre alphabétique. On y trouvait des livres sur la magie ancienne, la magie blanche, noire, sans baguette, les sorts quels qu'ils soient, les grands sorciers qui ont marqué les vingt dernières années, et enfin, ce qu'ils cherchaient, les fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda le propriétaire.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, répondit Harry. Nous cherchons un livre sur les fondateurs. Nous avons un devoir à rendre là-dessus et la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne les étudie pas suffisamment en profondeur pour que l'on puisse rendre quelque chose de correct.

L'homme leur montra plusieurs livres sur ce qu'ils recherchaient. Ils choisirent une bibliographie complète des quatre fondateurs, qui contenait aussi bien leur arbre généalogique que leur existence. Il datait de 1945, mais semblait bien plus complet de tous les autres. De plus, en y réfléchissant, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit un rescapé de la première guerre contre Grindelwald. Ils payèrent les huit Gallions que coutait l'ouvrage et sortirent en prenant bien soin de le ranger dans leur cape. Sous le froid, ils ne purent résister à aller aux Trois Balais, tenu par Rosmerta, plus jeune. Près du comptoir, se trouvaient James et Sirius, ce dernier tentant de séduire la patronne du pub, sans grand succès, mais si celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux blagues des deux Griffondor. Les ignorants, Leo et Ethan commandèrent une Bière au beurre chacun, pour se réchauffer et allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades dans une table reculée du bar pour attendre leur commande. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres et chuchotaient, mais interrompirent leur conversation quand les deux autres arrivèrent.

- C'est bon, dit Severus. Ils se poussèrent alors tous pour leur laisser deux chaises et reprirent leur conversation et faisant attention que personne n'écoute.

- Il parait que Nott allait le voir aujourd'hui, murmura Avery, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Il n'est pas assez porté là-dessus, on voit bien que cela ne l'intéresse pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu le convoquer avant nous, ajouta le jeune homme d'un air dégouté.

- Eh bien, peut-être qu'il a ou sait quelque chose qui pourrait bien intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres par exemple, intervint Rosier. Moi personnellement s'il m'appelait, je ne dirais pas non. Les perdants sont de l'autre côté, c'est évident avec la puissance du maître.

- N'oublie pas Dumbledore, il est aussi puissant, si ce n'est plus, même si cela m'écorche de le dire, il est considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant depuis longtemps ! Certains comparent même sa puissance à Merlin, en disant que c'est un de ses descendants. J'ai vérifié et c'est le cas, mais il est épuisable, c'est un homme qui est tout de même âgé, et cela n'est pas négligeable ! s'exclama Severus.

- Le maitre gagnerait contre lui, d'après ce qu'on entend, il a beaucoup de personnes de son côté, des créatures notamment.

Ils décidèrent de manger sur place, et discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, mais rirent surtout en imaginant leurs professeurs dans des situations plus incongrues les unes des autres. Vers le milieu d'après-midi, Harry sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans le bar où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda Drago qui semblait avoir la même impression que lui, et tous deux observèrent les dernières personnes qui venaient de rentrer. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'un même ensemble, quand ils virent une très belle femme aux yeux bleus chercher quelqu'un du regard. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d'attitude soudain de leurs camarades, quand ils les virent se lever et se diriger vers une sorcière.

- Maman, s'exclamèrent les garçons, que viens-tu faire ici ? ajouta Drago.

- Oh, Ethan, Leo, mes chéris, je suis si contente de vous voir, dit-elle en les prenant rapidement dans ses bras. Je suis venue, vous savez pour la boutique dont je vous aie parlé la dernière fois. Il y a un local à vendre non loin d'ici et je viens de le visiter. Je suis venue me réchauffer ici et vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être ici. Mais vous êtes avec des amis, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je voulais juste vous voir, vous me manquez, les garçons. D'autant plus que votre père, avec sa promotion travaille un peu plus. Il a quand même réussi à avoir ses deux semaines de vacances en même temps que vous, comme cela nous serons tous ensemble pour les fêtes de noël !

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la spontanéité de leur mère. Voyant les regards interrogatifs de leurs amis, ils décidèrent d'aller les présenter, et amenèrent Mary jusqu'à leur table.

- Les gars, voici Mary, notre mère, Maman, voici nos amis, Rogue, Avery, Zabini et Rosier, fit Drago en faisant désigna chacun du doigt.

Tous se saluèrent rapidement, sans pour autant être impolis, et Rosier s'exclama d'un coup :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas la fille du célèbre chercheur australien qui a trouvé le remède pour faire repousser des os d'une manière médicale ?

- Si, c'est exact, dit Mary, surprise.

- Ma mère est médicomage, expliqua le jeune homme, et elle vénère totalement la façon dont travaillait votre père, elle a tous les livres sur lui que l'on peut trouver dans le commerce. Il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne parle pas de Malcom Berry. D'ailleurs votre mère n'est pas celle qui a écrit « Potions et Remèdes » ? Phyllida Augirole, c'est ça ?

- Quelle mémoire ! s'exclama Mary, je suis étonnée que vous sachiez tout cela. Il est vrai que mes parents étaient célèbres mais depuis que j'ai pris le nom de famille de mon époux, plus beaucoup me reconnaissent. Je dois vous laisser, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, tous, et bonne fin de week-end.

Les jumeaux la raccompagnèrent dehors pour lui dire au revoir et retournèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, au vu du vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Ils furent assaillis de questions :

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que vos grands-parents étaient si célèbres que ça ? demanda Rosier

- On n'aime pas trop vanter les mérites de notre famille, voilà tout, expliqua Drago.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 18h, heure à laquelle ils devaient rentrer au château. Ils avaient passé une bonne après-midi, étaient contents de leur acquisition et d'avoir vu leur mère, qui malgré tout, leur avait manqué. Pour la première fois, Harry était content de pouvoir rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël pour voir sa presque famille.

Le bal d'Halloween était dans toutes les discussions depuis deux semaines au moins, quand vint le grand soir, tant attendu. Harry et Drago avaient eu tout juste assez de temps pour mettre au point leur mission : ils devaient se rendre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, le soir d'Halloween où tout le monde serait trop occupé pour voir que deux élèves de septième année manquaient à l'appel. Après avoir espionné Regulus, le frère de Sirius, ils avaient appris qu'il n'y aurait personne chez eux ce soir là, permettant aux garçons de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils avaient ainsi prévu d'attendre 20h, puisque c'était à cette heure-ci que commençait le bal. Ils avaient aussi réussi à substituer la carte des Maraudeurs pendant que tout le monde était à Préaulard un samedi après-midi. Cela leur permettrait de sortir facilement du château, sans se faire repérer. Ils étaient conscients que si c'est le cas, ils seraient surement renvoyés, sans aucune forme de procès. Ils devaient à tout prix réussir, c'était capital. Le fait d'Harry connaisse plus ou moins bien la maison des Black était un avantage, et ils perdraient ainsi moins de temps. La chambre de Regulus se trouvait au troisième étage, à l'opposé de celle de Sirius. C'est là qu'ils chercheraient le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Quand tout le monde se prépara pour le soir, ils firent semblant de faire la même chose, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois tout le monde descendu à la fête, ils se recouvrèrent de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et prirent le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante, après avoir Stupéfixé le Saule Cogneur. Arrivés dehors, ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans la rue de leurs souhaits. Les maisons moldues étaient allumées, et on pouvait voir des ombres se dessiner à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Ils marchèrent rapidement et arrivèrent au niveau des maisons portant les numéros 10 et 14.

- Prêt ? demanda Harry à Drago qui semblait nerveux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, instantanément, la maison portant le numéro 12 apparu devant eux. Ils se regardèrent et avancèrent.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Médaillon de Serpentard

**CHAPITRE 5 :** **Le Médaillon de Serpentard**

Enlevant pour une durée déterminée tous les sortilèges destinés à protéger la maison (et ils étaient nombreux), ils entrèrent, sans faire de bruit. Le hall d'entrée était plongé dans la pénombre, signe que personne ne s'y trouvait. Malgré cela, ils avaient soigneusement utilisé la potion de polynectar dérobé dans la réserve de leur professeur de potions, et s'étaient fais passé pour deux moldus, afin qu'ils ne soient pas retrouvables au moindre problème. Selon leur apparence, ils avaient maintenant une trentaine d'années. En parcourant les nombres couloirs, notamment celui où les têtes d'elfes morts étaient alignés en guise de décoration, ils aperçurent que la cuisine était allumée. Des elfes de maison s'activaient à la tache à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et l'un d'eux sorti une fiole argentée de sa poche. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une potion de sommeil très puissante, destinée à endormir un humain pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils savaient cependant que les elfes de maison avaient plus de résistance à cela et qu'elle durerait moitié moins de temps. Ils l'ensorcelèrent pour qu'elle se divise en deux, nombre d'elfes dans la maison. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était efficace, ils se précipitèrent – sans faire de bruit toutefois – vers la chambre de Regulus, qu'ils éclairèrent à la faible lueur d'un Lumos. Drago tenta le plus simple, un sortilège d'attraction pour trouver le médaillon. Mais comme ils s'en étaient doutés, cela ne fonctionna pas sur un objet d'une telle puissance. Ils se hâtèrent alors de chercher, de vérifier dans les moindres recoins, dans toutes les cachettes que pouvait contenir la grande chambre. Malheureusement, aucune trace du médaillon et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter au vu de l'heure de réveil de Kreattur et Wandy, qui devait bientôt arriver.

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient sortir dans le couloir, des bruits de voix s'élevèrent dans ce qui semblait être le grand salon. Ils reconnurent sans peine la voix d'Abraxas Malefoy, mais aussi celle du père des deux garçons. Harry grimaça encore plus quand il entendit Walburga, la mère de Sirius, parler. Il se souvenait tant de cette voix criarde qui ne cessait d'hurler quand quelqu'un entrait dans la maison, vingt ans plus tard. Paniqués, les deux garçons ne surent que faire, et se regardèrent horrifiés quand ils comprirent que la maitresse de maison appelait ses elfes afin qu'ils servent au mieux leur hôte. La voix criait de plus en plus, appelant les deux créatures endormies par la potion dans la cuisine. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte, et d'un même mouvement, les jumeaux prirent une gorgée de polynectar. Ils avaient compris que cela ne serait pas aisé de sortir indemne. Autant que leur couverture soit irréprochable s'ils étaient amenés à perdre leur masque. Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent Orion Black pester contre les elfes qui devaient encore être en train de vénérer des objets ridicules dans leur chambre sous l'évier, qu'Harry comprit où se trouvait le médaillon : Kreattur avait pour habitude d'emmener tous les objets que lui donnaient son maitre Regulus et qu'il estimait comme précieux dans son antre. Par déduction, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché au bon endroit : le médaillon se trouvait dans le lit de Kreattur. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant ? Il fallait absolument faire diversion : l'un devrait attirer les personnes à l'étage (Drago) tandis que l'autre en profiterait pour récupérer le médaillon.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Drago, légèrement paniqué

Le médaillon se trouve dans le lit de Kreattur, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je vais le chercher sous l'évier dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, tu fais diversion. Au fond du couloir tu as la chambre de Sirius, à l'étage en dessous, tu as celles des parents et d'autres chambres probablement inoccupées. La bibliothèque se trouve au premier étage, à côté du Grand salon. A gauche de la cuisine, tu as le petit salon et la salle à manger. Si jamais tu as un problème, invente quelque chose, fais comme si on était une dizaine dans la maison. Appelle moi mais pas par mon prénom, évidemment, et dès que j'ai le médaillon, je reviens t'aider et on part vite fait d'ici.

- Ca marche !

Aussitôt, leur plan se mit en place. Grâce à sa baguette, Drago imita le bruit d'une explosion. Comme prévu, les trois sorciers se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, persuadés qu'il y a des intrus dans leur maison. Harry en profita pour filer, et se retrouva rapidement dans la cuisine, grâce à un vieux passage secret. Malheureusement, quand il arriva à l'endroit où se cachait l'objet de ses espérance, les elfes de maison étaient en train de se réveiller. Or il connaissait assez bien leurs pouvoirs pour savoir que c'étaient des adversaires plutôt doués. Et Harry n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Instantanément, il les stupéfixa, et se dirigea vers l'évier. Là, étaient entassés tout un tas d'objets appartenant à Regulus. Un accio étant inutile face à un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, il se dépêcha de chercher et le trouva. Semblable à celui qu'il avait trouvé dans la caverne avec Dumbledore, bien que plus brillant, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard se trouvait dans ses mains, sans y opposer toute forme de résistance. Il le fourra dans sa poche, laquelle fut celée avec un sortilège et intima avec sa baguette un bruit d'explosion, afin d'attirer l'attention. Les bruits des pas courant à l'étage étaient plutôt significatifs : avec trois sorciers à ces trousses, Drago semblait avoir des difficultés, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas la maison aussi bien qu'Harry. Ce dernier se précipita à l'étage et ce fut avec un malin plaisir qu'il lança le même sortilège à Walburga qu'avaient eu un peu plus tôt les elfes de maison, étalés dans la cuisine. Un autre bruit d'explosion pur attirer son attention, et il vit un autre sorcier, cette fois Abraxas Malefoy se diriger vers lui. Aussitôt, un duel sans pitié débuta, laissant à l'ancien Griffondor tout le loisir d'apercevoir la puissance de son adversaire. Il reconnu là la façon de se battre de Drago, visiblement, c'était une technique qui se transmettait de génération en générations. Le niveau d'Harry fit que le père de Lucius se retrouva vite en impuissance, et se fatiguait trop vite. Harry l'acheva avec un sortilège et parti s'occuper de Drago et d'Orion. Mais sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se battre, ils se contentèrent de lancer des sortilèges dans leur dos, tout en courant vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils avaient un peu d'avance, ils se dépêchèrent de se cacher derrière une armure et enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry mais Orion les vit disparaitre avec un tissu. Il su immédiatement que c'était une cape d'invisibilité. N'existant aucun sort pour contrer cela, et ne disposant ni d'un chat, ni d'un œil magique, il ne put les retrouver, mais lança tout de même des sorts à l'aveuglette. Ce n'est que quand il vit la lourde porte d'entrée qu'il su qu'ils allaient lui échapper. Il lança un sort, et entendu un gémissement étouffé, signe qu'il avait atteint sa proie. Drago avait maintenant une profonde entaille sur le haut du bras gauche, et perdait du sang.

- C'était moins une, dit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Ils sont coriaces ceux-là ! J'ose juste espérer qu'on l'on ne va pas se faire prendre !

- Sois en sur qu'ils vont effectuer des recherches poussées et qu'ils vont engager les plus grands détectives qu'ils trouveront. Ces gens croulent sous l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Ils vont essayer de nous traquer, je peux te l'assurer !

- On verra bien, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Mais je crois que Malefoy a vu mon visage, enfin le visage du polynectar !

- Moi je pense avoir été plutôt discret. Au fait, tu as réussi à récupérer le médaillon ?

- Oui il est dans ma poche. Rentrons vite pour te soigner, on va aller sur la Salle de demande, le bal termine dans deux heures, ce qui nous laisse le temps de retourner au château, de te soigner et de cacher le médaillon avant que l'on trouve le moyen de le détruire.

Ils se mirent rapidement en marche et ressortirent la cape d'invisibilité pour se cacher une fois arrivés dans le parc. Ils ne regrettèrent pas leur geste quand ils virent un couple enlacé se promener au bord du lac. Ils atteignirent rapidement le septième étage, et firent apparaître une salle pour soigner l'ancien blond. Du matériel adéquat ainsi que des potions calmantes, anti douleur et de repousse os apparurent et Harry s'activa à la tache. La chemise de son presque frère était imbibée de sang, et il fallait faire vite puisqu'il se sentait déjà faible. Il nettoya la plaie et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle était profonde. Après avoir bandé la plaie, il alla chercher quelques potions anti douleur que Drago avala d'une traite, visiblement soulagé. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de sortir et Harry passa trois fois devant la tapisserie afin de cacher, cette fois, le médaillon. Une salle avec un nombre impressionnant d'objets s'étalait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont tous les objets cachés depuis la création de l'école ? demanda Drago

- Je pense, si, murmura Harry.

Il avança dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait facilement retrouver le médaillon. Il remarqua un fauteuil en cuir rouge et décida que c'était l'endroit idéal. Il le glissa en dessous et retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Sur une étagère, il discerna une coupe qui avait l'air magnifique mais ne s'attarda pas, pensant juste que son propriétaire avait voulu la conserver de personnes mal intentionnées et qu'il avait oublié de la récupérer.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur montre : il avait largement le temps de rentrer au dortoir et de se mettre en pyjama avant que les autres arrivent. Ils surent qu'ils mettraient du temps à s'endormir : la soirée avait été riche en émotions, et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, ils appréhendaient quelque peu les conséquences de leur acte.

Leurs camarades Serpentard arrivèrent brillamment dans le dortoir, et sursautèrent quand ils les virent déjà couchés.

- Où étiez-vous, on ne vous a pas vu de la soirée ? demanda l'un deux.

- On était trop bien déguisés, répondit Harry, sans plus de précision.

Les autres garçons haussèrent les épaules, et ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que tout le monde se coucha. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à rire et se moquer des déguisements de certains. Une pauvre fille de Pouffsoufle avait fait un plat devant tout le monde, quand elle descendait les escaliers du hall, pour se rendre à la grande salle. Son masque était tombé et tout le monde avait rit, faisant pleurer la fille qui était partie en courant vers les toilettes. Les jumeaux ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais commentèrent des petites scènes afin de faire croire qu'eux aussi, ils y étaient. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le droit à plus de questions, et se détendirent rapidement, appréciant la compagnie des Serpentard.

Tous se dirent que le réveil à 7h allait être dur, étant donné qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq heures de sommeil.

Effectivement, comme prévu, le réveil fut difficile. Ce ne fut qu'à coup de sceaux d'eau à la manière Griffondor que tout le monde réussi à se réveiller. Une ambiance de bonne humeur trônait jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle était relativement silencieuse, tout le monde était en effet rivé sur la Gazette du Sorcier, en train de lire l'article du jour. Celui-ci avait l'air intéressant, puisque pour la première fois de l'année, personne ne leva les yeux à leur entrée (ce dont, en passant, les garçons ne se plaignirent pas !)

Ils comprirent rapidement la cause de ce silence : le journal du jour annonçait une intrusion dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard, puis prirent chacun leur journal afin de lire l'article.

**« Intrusion chez les Black le soir d'Halloween »**

_« Deux hommes se seraient introduits hier chez Orion et Walburga Black, alors que ceux-ci étaient conviés à une réception chez Bartholomé Nott. Il n'y avait personne de présent dans la demeure au moment des faits, mis à part deux elfes de maison, appartenant l'un à Regulus, le plus jeune fils de la famille, et l'autre aux propriétaires. Le couple serait rentré chez lui vers 21h en compagnie d'Abraxas Malefoy, quand ils aperçurent les deux elfes allongés sur le sol de la cuisine, inconscients. Ils auraient apparemment subi le sortilège de stupéfixion, les empêchant ainsi de prévenir leurs maîtres. Peu après cette découverte, ils ont entendu une sorte d'explosion à l'étage, au troisième précisément. C'est là que se trouvent les chambres de leur enfants, enfin celle de leur fils Regulus comme ils nous l'ont dit. Visiblement, les malfaiteurs semblaient chercher quelque chose de bien précis, et aussi paraissaient connaître la maison, surtout l'un deux. Les trois sorciers se sont immédiatement dirigés à l'étage, prenant en grappe l'un des deux hommes. Il avait l'air d'avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, une barbe naissante et était roux. Ils ont entamé une course poursuite à travers la vaste demeure, ainsi que lancé plusieurs sortilèges, détruisant au passage des objets chers aux yeux d'Orion et Walburga. Une seconde explosion près de la cuisine leur a fit comprendre qu'ils étaient plusieurs à saccager leur maison. Le deuxième homme paraissait plus âgé, mais semblait aussi bien connaitre la demeure. Il engagea, avec Abraxas Malefoy un combat de longue haleine, qu'il remporta, grâce à sa stupéfiante maitrise des duels. Après cela, il a rejoint son compagnon, après avoir stupéfixé la femme, et grâce à ce qu'Orion reconnu comme une cape d'invisibilité, et tous deux s'en recouvrirent. Le maitre de maison affirme avoir réussi à toucher l'un d'entre eux avant qu'ils réussissent à s'enfuirent et transplaner._

_Une recherche active est en cours, de puissants détectives sont mis dans cette affaire. Walburga s'est dite « chamboulée que des intrus aient pu pénétrer dans sa maison malgré de puissants sortilèges de dissimulation ». Les capes d'invisibilités étant rares, une liste de ceux qui en possèdent est en cours d'indentification. Si les coupables sont retrouvés, ils risquent Askaban, pour intrusion et atteinte à la vie d'autrui. Pensez à bien vérifier vos maisons avant de partir, car nous avons là affaire à des hommes professionnels et expérimentés, doués en duels et pour contrer les sorts de protection d'une maison. Si jamais vous avez des informations, contactez au plus vite la Gazette ou le Ministère par hibou postal._

_C'était Edgar Martygul pour la Gazette du Sorcier. » _

Des murmures se firent rapidement entendre, les regards passant rapidement de Sirius à Regulus. Si le premier s'en fichait royalement car il n'habitait plus chez ses parents, l'autre en revanche semblait un peu plus paniqué. Oui, il avait des choses à cacher chez lui, et si quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait trouvé quoi que ce soit, il ne valait pas cher de sa peau. Quoiqu'il fasse, Voldemort l'interrogerait ce qui éventuellement aurait pu être recherché chez lui. Et le mage noir savait quand on lui mentait. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que les intrus cherchaient chez lui, mais il était demandé chez lui afin de vérifier si tout était en ordre, s'il ne manquait rien dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu à la première heure le matin un hibou de ses parents lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé. L'après-midi même, son père ira le chercher à Poudlard via la poudre de cheminette, et le jeune homme disposerait d'une heure pour vérifier le contenu de sa chambre. Le moindre objet déplacé, les empruntes seraient relevées à la moldue, et grâce à l'ADN, ils pourraient retrouver les deux hommes. Il est vrai que pour de nombreuses choses, la magie n'était pas aussi au point que le système moldu, et l'ADN en faisait partie. Il était relativement facile de tromper un sorcier avec une fausse identité génétique. De plus, le sang laissé par un des deux hommes quand il a été touché sera examiné, puisqu'il en reste sur la rambarde de la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient ainsi presque surs de trouver les coupables, d'ici environ une semaine.

Les jumeaux, quand à eux paraissaient relativement inquiets. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à vérifier, comme par exemple les empruntes, ou bien aussi le sang laissé sur la porte. Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'ils étaient parvenus à l'effacer, le sang était particulier puisqu'il restait incrusté pendant de longues semaines en fonction de l'imprégnation.

- Tu sais pourquoi ils sont allés dans ta chambre en particulier ? demanda un Serpentard de son année

- Bien sur que non, répliqua l'intéressé, agacé, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Mais connaissant les avocats et détectives que mes parents ont engagé, on va vite retrouver les coupables, je peux vous l'assurer ! Déjà cet après-midi, je vais chez moi… ou peut-être pas finalement, ajouta-t-il en voyant son père parcourir des yeux la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers son fils et saluant d'un signe de tête les professeurs et la plupart des Serpentard. A ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, il les salua, comme ce fut le cas pour les jumeaux et les autres Serpentard de septième année.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demanda l'homme à ceux qu'il connaissait

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondirent les septièmes années, nous sommes vraiment navrés pour ce qui vous êtes arrivé. Nous espérons que vous retrouverez rapidement les coupables.

Orion les remercia et parti avec son plus jeune fils, sans porter attention à Sirius, qui riait à la table des Griffondor avec ses amis. Les jumeaux restèrent naturels pour ne pas paraitre suspects envers leurs camarades. La venue d'Orion Black leur avait légèrement coupé l'appétit, et ils étaient septiques. En effet, si les Black avaient engagé des détectives privés, ils avaient de quoi se faire du souci !

Ne voulant tout de même pas se faire trop de mauvaises idées mais cependant pas rassurés, ils se rendirent avec leurs camarades en cours de Potion avec le Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci avait pris les jumeaux en grippe depuis qu'il savait que leur mère était la célèbre fille de Malcom Berry et de Phyllida Augirole.

A ce cours, il avait décidé de mélanger les groupes. Étant en septième année, seuls peu d'élèves pouvaient suivre ces cours. Ils étaient cinq verts, quatre rouges, deux jaunes et trois bleus. Il avait décidé de faire des groupes de deux élèves, et ainsi Harry se retrouva avec Remus. Le professeur leur expliqua l'objet de ce cours : à deux, ils allaient devoir confectionner une potion difficile à réaliser. Elle obligeait à celui qui la buvait de dire uniquement la vérité, rien d'autre en répondant par oui ou non. C'était une formule plus simple que le Véritaserum, mais elle était toutefois compliquée à faire. Rémus vit bien son voisin se décomposer au fur et à mesure des explications du professeur. Jubilant littéralement sur son siège, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien demander à son partenaire Serpentard qui s'en était pris à ses amis. La potion mettrait plusieurs séances à se confectionner et il avait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait demander. Seulement une semaine plus tard, le temps de reposer, elle pourrait être ingurgitée. Cependant, il avait tout de même peur de ce que le Serpentard pourrait lui demander : quelque chose en rapport avec son petit problème de fourrure ?

Le mois de Novembre se poursuivit, les emplettes de Noël commençaient pour les plus jeunes qui craignaient ne pas avoir le temps de se rendre au village acheter des cadeaux pour les membres de leur famille.

L'affaire de l'intrusion chez les Black n'avançait pas, et ni les empruntes trouvées ni les marques de sang ne montraient quelque chose de concret. Un article avait été publié dans la Gazette du sorcier début novembre.

_« L'affaire des Black révèle des faits étranges »_

_« Suite au cambriolage dont a été victime la famille Black, une enquête a été ouverte pour y apporter plus de précisions. Après de multiples analyses des empruntes retrouvées sur une poignée de porte (qui n'appartiennent à personne de cette famille), il a été révélé qu'elles n'étaient pas répertoriées par le Ministère de la Magie. Or, chaque sorcier est répertorié par le Ministère de son pays de naissance. Mais ces empruntes semblent n'appartenir à personne. Des recherches ont donc été approfondies. Il a été montré que ces empruntes sont en réalité un mélange de l'ADN d'animal et de moldus Égyptiens. Il a été pourtant vu avec un expert en ADN sorcier et moldu qu'un tel fait ne peut exister. Les intrus seraient donc plus malins que ce que l'on pensait et il serait fort probable que nous soyons là au contact d'as du camouflage mais aussi du crime. _

_Autre fait inexplicable : des traces de sang retrouvées sur une statuette et sur le carrelage de la cuisine montrent une similitude avec du sang de la famille Potter et Malefoy. Or, après recherches sur leur arbre généalogique, il a été vu qu'aucun membre de ces familles n'avait entre 25 et 30 ans. De plus, des experts des relations entre les différentes familles de sorciers célèbres entre les époques explique qu'il est impossible que deux membres des familles les plus en conflit aient pu commettre de tels actes. Il est pensé que quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à ces trois familles, à savoir les Black, Potter et Malefoy. Nous leur recommandons d'ailleurs d'être très vigilants. _

_Nous continuons plus que jamais les recherches et analyses pour déterminer qui pourrait bien être derrière tout cela. Si jamais quelqu'un sait quelque chose, merci de contacter immédiatement le Ministère de la Magie ou la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier. _

_C'était Edgar Martygul pour la Gazette du Sorcier »_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Soupçons

Voilà la suite, pas très longue. Si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews, faites moi signe !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**** : Soupçons**

Cet article avait sans aucun doute attisé de nouveaux conflits. Les Griffondor comme les Serpentard se lançaient des regards plus qu'haineux, s'envoyaient des piques sans relâche dans les couloirs. L'article d'Edgar Martygul avait été une vraie bombe à retardement dans l'esprit de tous les élèves. Les professeurs semblaient parfois avoir des difficultés à canaliser tout cela, et ils ont été plusieurs fois obligés d'avoir recours aux punitions que ce soit avec Rusard, ou bien Hagrid. Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que les premiers flocons apparurent. En effet, les élèves passaient moins de temps à se chamailler à l'intérieur du château, et à renverser des armures car le lac avait bien gelé et beaucoup d'élèves s'exerçaient à la patinoire, distraction moldue sur le plan d'eau. On entendait beaucoup parler du bal de Noël, les Préfets en Chef devaient se mettre d'accord sur un thème commun à exploiter le jour J tant attendu.

Chacun oublia au fur et à mesure l'article destructeur, pour se concentrer sur ses études ou encore réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'inviter une personne qui plaisait au bal. Pour les jumeaux, il importait de se tenir au courant des plans de Voldemort, car c'était durant les week-ends de décembre qu'il commençait à sélectionner les futurs Mangemorts. Il demandait conseil à quelques élèves qu'il jugeait suffisamment avertis pour lui parler des étudiants qui pourraient rejoindre ses rangs. Harry savait très bien que Rogue était le seul à occuper cette place cette année, et il fallait donc le prendre avec des pincettes pour ne pas le contrarier, tout en montrant une certaine force de domination. Les rapports entre les jumeaux et Rogue étaient plutôt corrects, Harry avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté en lui demandant des cours particuliers en potion, bien qu'il ne soit pas si mal que cela depuis ses progrès effectués durant l'été. Il aimait ces moments privilégiés avec son futur professeur, cela lui permettait de le connaître davantage et de comprendre certaines réactions qu'il pouvait avoir dans le futur.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des relations qu'il entretenait avec les Griffondor. Son père et Sirius le détestaient et lui faisaient bien savoir. Remus tenait ses distances mais se montrait toutefois cordial quand ils devaient se parler pour les cours par exemple et Pettigrow tremblait littéralement de peur devant lui. Peu importe, il le haïssait mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Se connaissant, il serait bien capable de commettre l'irréparable en restant trop longtemps dans la même pièce que ce rat.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé d'enquêter sur Eliott Cann, leur professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci leur avait semblé étrange, dès le premier cours quand il avait littéralement agressé Harry qui avait eu le malheur d'arriver en retard. Pénétrer dans ses pensées semblait inutile, puisque l'homme était très bon occlument et aurait de toute façon sentit une intrusion dans sa tête. Il semblait aussi contrôler admirablement bien ses émotions, et les garçons se demandaient s'il n'avait pas suivi une formation d'Auror. Il se débrouillait bien en duels, et avait une connaissance assez développée des sorts et créatures maléfiques. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne mentionnait l'existence d'un certain Eliott Cann, aussi les jumeaux décidèrent de s'y prendre d'une autre façon. Ils allaient fabriquer du Polynectar, prendre l'apparence d'un élève que le professeur Cann appréciait et lui poser des questions, l'air de rien à la fin d'un cours. Ils avaient mis leur plan à exécution quelque temps auparavant, et la potion, mijotée en douce dans la salle sur demande, allait bientôt être prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter un cheveu d'un élève.

- On devrait prendre un à Lupin, suggéra Ethan, un jour. Cann semble bien l'apprécier ! Il ne serait pas difficile de lui poser quelques questions !

- Oui, mais tout le monde sait qu'il veut devenir Auror, comme James et Sirius ! répliqua Leo, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui n'est pas dans notre niveau, un Serdaigle ou Griffondor de préférence, vu qu'il n'aime pas les Serpentard !

- Et pourquoi pas Diggory, il est au même niveau que nous et à Pouffsoufle, mais je pense que cela pourrait être crédible ! C'est loin d'être un imbécile, tout le monde sait cela.

- Parfait, oui, prenons Diggory, approuva Harry. Je me chargerai de lui prélever un cheveu d'une de ses capes quand il est en entrainement de Quidditch. J'irais dans les vestiaires quand il n'y aura personne !

Harry mit son plan à exécution dès le lendemain après-midi. Quand il fut sûr que plus personne ne se changeait, il entra discrètement dans le vestiaire, refermant la porte derrière lui. Des tas de vêtements jaune et bleu jonchaient le sol. L'ancien Griffon mit quelques minutes à retrouver les habits de Diggory. Quelque peu dégouté, il parti à la recherche d'un cheveu qu'il aurait pu laisser sur sa chemise décorée à l'effigie de sa maison. Quand il réussit à avoir ce qu'il cherchait, il remit le tas de vêtements comme il l'avait trouvé et se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago dans la Salle sur Demande. La potion serait prête dans quelques semaines, et en attendant il fallait la laisser mijoter et la surveiller de près. Ce n'était pas tâche aisée en période de cours, surtout en novembre où de nombreux devoirs importants étaient demandés. Les ASPIC à travailler leur demandaient également du temps, surtout pour ceux qui avaient une idée pour leur avenir et qui devaient insister sur certaines matières. Mais surtout, les deux jeunes hommes avaient dû voler la plupart des ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle de leur professeur de potion, Slughorn. Les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de cette potion sont des sangsues, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, des chrysopes cuits durant 21 jours, du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, des touffes de polygonum, un cheveu ou une partie du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence. De plus, ils avaient dû s'introduire en douce une nuit dans la bibliothèque pour dérober le livre dans lequel la recette est présente. En septième année, l'accès à la réserve pour les étudiants se fait sans autorisation d'un professeur mais les deux Serpentard n'avaient pas voulu attiser la méfiance de la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince. Ils la connaissaient déjà assez bien à son époque pour savoir qu'elle informait le professeur Dumbledore de tous les emprunts un peu étranges des élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du mois de novembre que la potion fut enfin prête. L'idée des jumeaux était qu'Harry utilise le Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence du Pouffsoufle pendant que l'autre se tenait à ses côtés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le jour le plus adéquat était un jeudi, après le double cours de DCFM de l'après midi qui réunissait les Serpentard et Pouffsoufle. Ce serait plus aisé de poser des questions au professeur en se faisant passer pour un autre, sachant qu'ils auraient assisté au même cours.

L'occasion se présenta la semaine d'après. Le cours avait porté sur les duels, et par équipe de deux, ils avaient du s'affronter et essayer d'anticiper les sorts que l'adversaire voulait envoyer. La magie de l'esprit devait être utilisée, ce qui demandait beaucoup de concentration car ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Après avoir été certains que le Pouffsoufle resterait dans son dortoir à travailler, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. La potion immonde avalée, ils se rendirent à la porte des appartements de leur professeur, Drago sous la cape et Harry sous l'apparence de Diggory. Le professeur fit entrer son élève.

- Bonsoir Mr Diggory, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Eh bien, je me pose des questions par rapport au cours que nous avons eu cet après-midi.

- Oui je vous écoute.

- Vous nous avez bien dit que des élèves de notre niveau ne pourraient pas cacher leurs sentiments, pensées. Or, comme vous avez du le voir, j'ai fait équipe avec Leo Hawkins et à aucun moment je n'ai réussi à percevoir des intentions. Pourtant je me suis concentré, et je m'étais entrainé le week-end précédant pour réussir cet exercice.

- Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas parvenu à percevoir ses pensées ? demanda le professeur, intrigué.

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Eh bien, peut-être que vous n'avez pas réussi à voir correctement. Vous avez sans doute du percevoir de la frustration, de la concentration, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, rien de tout cela. C'est comme si c'était une coquille vide, sans émotions.

- Cela signifie que Mr Hawkins parvient sans aucune difficulté à cacher ses ressentis et ses pensées aux autres.

- Comment je peux moi aussi parvenir à un tel résultat ? Il a du s'entrainer souvent, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Pas nécessairement. Chez certains sorciers, cela vient de façon naturelle, en fonction de la puissance de chacun. Cela fait partie intégrante des gènes. Pou d'autres sorciers, comme vous et moi, il faudra du temps, énormément de temps et d'entrainement pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

- Et comment peut-on travailler cela ? Vous y êtes parvenus, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, reconnu l'enseignant.

- Comment ? questionna Harry, masqué.

- Et bien, j'ai fait une formation d'Auror avant de devenir votre professeur de Défense. Je ne peux nier que cela m'a été d'une grande aide pour ressentir dans un premier temps mes propres émotions avant de tenter de percevoir celles des autres. Et après mon expérience personnelle m'a poussée à y parvenir. En quelque sorte, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Vous avez intégré une école d'Auror ? Cela m'intéresse beaucoup dans la poursuite de mes études. Où l'avez-vous faite ?

Elliot Cann dévisagea son élève d'un air suspicieux, avant de lui répondre :

- Aux Etats-Unis. Mais je ne vous donnerai pas le nom. Il y a de très bonnes écoles ici, rien qu'à Londres. Ou du moins à proximité. J'ai une multitude de choses à faire, je vais donc vous demander de regagner votre dortoir, ajouta le professeur en se levant, invitant donc son élève à faire de même.

- Merci de m'avoir reçu professeur Cann.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Elliot resta quelques secondes à réfléchir, debout. Il ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'une autre personne était toujours présente, dissimulée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Soupirant, il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs de bureau, un vieux parchemin. Il tapota sa baguette dessus en murmurant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

Et là, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Drago, se dessina le plan du château de Poudlard, dans ses moindres détails. Le professeur chercha son appartement sous la carte, et Drago commença à avoir des sueurs froides, avant de se rappeler que comme il n'était de cette époque, il n'apparaissait pas sur la carte magique. Bien trop occupé à reprendre un souffle silencieux, il ne remarqua pas que son professeur n'y apparaissait pas non plus. Cann vérifia que son élève était retourné dans son dortoir, seul. Il vit le point Diggory se déplacer dans la salle commune et rangea la carte en énonçant « Méfait accompli ».

Quand Elliot Cann sorti rejoindre la Grande Salle pour diner, Drago en profita pour se faufiler hors de la pièce. Il rejoignit Harry, qui avait repris son apparence, dans la Salle sur Demande à toute vitesse. Il passa trois fois devant le portrait qui recouvrait l'entrée et cria à son prétendu frère, d'une voix toute essoufflée, ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Attend une minute, dit Leo, pas sur de tout comprendre. Tu dis avoir vu Cann avec la carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui, c'est ça, et visiblement, il sait très bien s'en servir !

- Alors là, il nous cache sérieusement quelque chose, répliqua Harry. Il faut déjà que l'on fasse des recherches sur toutes les formations d'Auror aux Etats-Unis, et voir s'il a appartenu à l'une d'entre elle. Et à partir de cela, on sera s'il dit vrai sur lui. Il faudra aussi qu'on réussisse à récupérer la Carte avant que cela l'amène à des questionnements. Je me demande si les Maraudeurs savent où elle se trouve, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

Leur plan mis en marche, les jumeaux se rendirent à la Grande Salle, pour aller diner. Le repas était déjà commencé depuis dix minutes, mais il n'était pas rare que des élèves arrivent tardivement. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du match de Quidditch qui devait se jouer demain, opposant les Serpents contre les Lions. Si les Serpentard voulaient être sûrs de rester dans la course à la coupe, il fallait absolument qu'ils remportent ce match, afin d'être tranquilles avant le mois de février. Les jumeaux avaient plusieurs fois été voir les entrainements, et devaient avouer que la constitution de l'équipe était plutôt bien pensée. Les vert et argent semblaient bien se débrouiller, mais avaient une technique qui pourrait être à retravailler. Les sélections avaient été faites fin septembre, et aucun des deux jumeaux n'avait voulu se présenter, de peur que leur technique ne fasse trop penser à celle de leurs pères. Surtout pour Harry, c'était plus compliqué car son père était lui-même l'attrapeur des Griffondor. Cependant, Harry et Drago ne se privaient pas pour utiliser les nouveaux balais que leurs parents leurs avaient offerts pour leur dernier anniversaire, semble-t-il. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que l'Eclair de Feu du Survivant, mais ils restaient tout de même faciles à manipuler.

Harry reporta son attention sur la conversation animée à côté de lui.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on donne le meilleur de nous même demain, disait le capitaine de l'équipe, Rosier. Les Griffondor ont une bonne équipe, même si cela m'attriste de le dire.

- C'est un bon attrapeur, c'est vrai, et il reste un adversaire de niveau mais je pense que je possède des qualités à ne pas négliger, répondit l'attrapeur, un cinquième année. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, vous ne trouvez pas que les pommes de terre ont un gout étrange ?

- Non, tu dois surement rêver, lui dit Avery. C'est le stress qui fait ça.

- Je vous rappelle que ce soir, toute l'équipe se couche tôt, averti le Capitaine. Je ne veux voir personne dans la salle commune après 22h. Il faut être en forme pour demain.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça, et les conversations reprirent sur d'autres sujets, comme les futures vacances de Noël par exemple.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 7 : Le match de Quidditch**

Le lendemain matin, tous les étudiants semblaient en effervescence. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, celui du tout premier match qui opposait Serpentard contre Griffondor. Les élèves portaient des écharpes, drapeaux, bonnets,… à l'effigie de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait davantage de couleurs rouge et or que de vert et argent. Comme à son époque, les Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus appréciés, loin de là. Naturellement, il supportait sa maison. Pour la première fois, il voulait que Griffondor perde, et que ses camarades mettent une raclée aux deux arrogants, à savoir son père et son parrain. Depuis le jour où ils avaient ensorcelé le petit déjeuné des vert et argent, il restait dégouté par leur attitude à son égard qui n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des semaines. Il se rappela d'une fois où il se rendait seul à la bibliothèque, afin d'effectuer des recherches sur son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait eu le malheur de croiser les Maraudeurs au complet, qui revenaient de la cuisine, surement pour aller chercher de la nourriture à ramener dans leur chambre. Ceux-ci l'avaient cherché sans même qu'il ne les regarde, et avait essayé de les éviter afin que cela ne finisse pas en bagarre. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu éviter cela, et les sorts avaient commencé à fuser, jusqu'à que le professeur d'arithmancie ne vienne leur enlever 50 points chacun et ne les envoie en retenue. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre des protestations des adolescents et était repartie après leur avoir demandé de retourner chacun dans leur salle commune.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, par Rosier, le capitaine de l'équipe et aussi poursuiveur arrivant en courant et visiblement affolé.

- Fungur, l'attrapeur a fait une allergie au repas d'hier, lança-t-il à l'assemblée. Il est à l'infirmerie, incapable de parler et il a du mal à respirer !

Les paroles du Serpentard provoquèrent un émoi à sa table. Sans laisser ses camarades lui poser la moindre question, il se rua à la table des professeurs, pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Dumbledore prit un air grave et lui répondit quelque chose à voix basse, si bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre sous le brouhaha habituel. Rosier revint à sa table, l'air dépité et annonça :

- On doit trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer, et il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le début du match ! Les sélections avaient été une catastrophe, ceux qui s'y sont présentés ont été médiocres et si on ne trouve pas quelqu'un rapidement, on devra déclarer forfait ! Il n'y a aucune possibilité de déplacer le match d'une semaine.

Rosier avait vraiment l'air paniqué. Il s'assit à sa table, regardant avec dégout toute la nourriture qui s'étalait devant lui. Harry se rendit bien compte que Drago lui lançait des regards lourds de sens mais il n'y fit rien. Si jamais il prenait la place de Fungur, ses camarades se rendraient bien compte de son don pour le Quidditch. Sa technique était bien trop proche de celle de son père, comme lui avait annoncé son parrain, lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Les élèves risqueraient de se poser des questions, et cela n'était pas bon pour sa couverture. En même temps, il passait très bien pour un australien dont les parents ont été mutés ici. Et puis cela serait une occasion de jouer contre son père, et cela serait peut-être la seule opportunité qui se présentera.

- Ok, je veux bien le faire, annonça Harry. Je vais remplacer Fungur.

Rosier le regarda avec espoir :

- Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

- Mieux que tu ne le pense, répondit Drago. Léo se débrouille plutôt bien, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son prétendu frère.

- Merci, merci, merci ! répondit Rosier, soulagé.

Aussitôt, il se leva et alla annoncer la décision à Dumbledore, pour qu'il demande à Mrs Bibine de préparer un maillot à son nom.

Quand Rosier retourna à sa table, il semblait avoir retrouvé la motivation pour ce match et prit son assiette pour la remplir copieusement.

Maintenant, c'était Harry qui ne pu plus rien avaler. Comme avant chaque match, il avait le trac. Il fut cependant heureux de retrouver cette sensation, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui.

Drago fit signe à Harry, et tous les deux se levèrent pour rejoindre le terrain, seuls avant que la foule investisse les lieux.

- Eh, attend, appela Rosier, Leo, tu n'as rien mangé !

- Il en sera incapable, répondit Drago à sa place.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'en allèrent, laissant des Serpentard quelque peu étonnés, mais aussi légèrement perplexes. Ils ne pensaient pas que Leo Hawkins était du genre à stresser ! Ils découvrirent une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Drago et Harry allèrent rapidement chercher le balai de l'ancien Griffondor avant de se rendre dans les gradins.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Drago

- J'ai peur, Ethan. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui proposer mon aide. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer avec mon père, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais espérer que cela se ferait entre père et fils et non entre rivaux des deux maisons de Poudlard.

- Pense que c'est une chance, Leo. Tu peux remonter sur un balai, ressentir l'air siffler sur ton visage, la tension du match, les acclamations des gradins… Toutes ces sensations vont te rappeler tellement de choses !

- Oui, elles vont surtout me rappeler que là je préférerai être chez nous. Avec nos amis. Et non avec des inconnus que l'on doit faire semblant de bien aimer !

- Pense à ce qu'il pourra arriver si nous réussissons, Leo, lui dit son frère.

Et tous deux ne parlaient plus de réussir ce match mais de terminer leur mission avec succès. Ils durent partir de là où ils s'étaient installés car la foule commençait à arriver. Drago accompagna Harry jusqu'aux vestiaires, afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui allait sans doute être plus difficile que ce qu'avait pensé Harry au début. Ce dernier retrouva des affaires de Quidditch à son nom qui l'attendait. Il eu tout de même un léger mouvement de recul en voyant que ses affaires ne seraient pas rouge et or comme à son habitude mais bel et bien vert et argent, la couleur de cette maison qu'il avait longtemps méprisée. Il s'habilla comme un automate, répondant vaguement aux questions que lui posaient les autres joueurs.

- Bon, regroupez-vous, lança le Capitaine à l'assemblée. Bien, comme vous le savez tous, Fungur est à l'infirmerie et ne peut donc pas participer à ce match. Hawkins s'est proposé de le remplacer. Cela nous désavantage car il ne sait rien de nos tactiques, et de notre plan de vol. On va essayer de se débrouiller au mieux. Les batteurs, n'oubliez pas de viser les poursuiveurs adverses qui auront le souaffle. Les poursuiveurs, souvenez-vous de la tactique que l'on a vu en entrainement et cela devrait bien se passer. Et pour l'attrapeur, je te demande juste de faire de ton mieux. Allons-y ! Bon courage à tous.

Et c'est motivée que l'équipe arriva sur le terrain. Dès qu'il enfourcha son balai, Harry ressenti cette vague de puissance, le vent qui caressai son visage. Tous ces souvenirs le firent sourire, et pendant que Mrs Bibine faisait les présentations, il repéra Drago ans la foule, aux côtés de Severus. Il remarqua que peu d'élèves portaient les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison. Il reporta son attention sur ce que disait leur professeur de vol :

- Les Capitaines, serez-vous la main !

Harry vit bien comme d'habitude, les deux capitaines tenter de briser les phalanges de l'autre. Cela le fit sourire malgré lui. A ce moment, le regard de James croisa le sien, et ce ne fut qu'une décharge de haine qu'il reçu. Tentant de faire abstraction, il s'élança dans les airs après le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match.

Harry tournait autour du terrain tout en écoutant les commentaires d'un Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme à son époque, le commentateur était surveillé par le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour à tous, ici Simon Grad, je serais votre commentateur pour ce premier match opposant deux maisons rivales, les Serpentard et Griffondor ! cria-t-il à l'aide d'un sonorus. Vous avez de la chance, il fait beau, le ciel est dégagé. Petite information pour vous, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Fungur est porté malade, selon mes sources, il fait une allergie aux aliments. Ce sera donc Leo Hawkins qui va le remplacer ! Nous allons voir s'il se débrouille bien, mais face à James Potter, cela risque d'être difficile.

- Grad ! protesta McGonagall

- Oui pardon, professeur. Revenons à nos moutons. C'est Griffondor qui a le souaffle, mais un cognard bien placé de la part des batteurs de l'équipe adversaire leur fait perdre l'avantage. Serpentard rattrape le souaffle, se le fait passer, tire et but ! 10 points pour l'équipe.

Harry regarda vers les tribunes et vit la foule acclamer les vert et argent. Malgré quelques huées de la part des supporteurs des rouge et or, le jeu continua. Et là, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas si tôt, Harry distingua le vif d'or. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais James l'avait vu en même temps que lui. N'écoutant plus les commentaires de Simon Grad, il se concentra sur la petite balle dorée. Elle changeait souvent de trajectoire, obligeant les deux garçons à virer, faire des loopings et éviter les cognards. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils se donnaient des coups pour faire tomber d'adversaire. La balle ne se trouvait désormais qu'à quelques mètres, quand James donna un grand coup de coude à Harry, qui se retint de justesse à son balai. Il vit James se rapprocher de plus en plus du but. Dans un effort incroyable, il se remit sur son balai, le lança à toute vitesse, et se positionna en dessous de son père. Alors que ce dernier tendait la main, prêt à attraper la petite balle dorée, Harry remonta d'un coup d'un seul en chandelle. Il coupa la route à Potter, et reçu son balai en plein dans le dos. Il grimaça de douleur, et eu à peine le temps d'attraper le vif d'or que les deux garçons tombèrent en chute libre. Sentant le sol se rapprocher, Harry fit venir son balai à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il réussit à l'attraper au vol, se remis dessus et attrapa James par le bras 50cm avant la chute qui aurait pu être très difficile. Ils frôlèrent le sol, et Harry les fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle horrifié par ce qui aurait pu se passer si la chute avait bel et bien eu lieu. La foule, qui avait retenu son souffle face à l'inévitable collision, pu reprendre sa respiration.

- Hawkins a coupé la route de Potter, a réussit à attraper le vif d'or et à éviter la chute qui aurait pu être très douloureuse ! SERPENTARD GAGNE 170 à 50 !

Alors qu'il se relevait, Harry vit une foule de supporteurs inonder le terrain. Drago fut le premier à le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte purement fraternelle. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire radieux. Ils furent rapidement bousculés par le reste de l'équipe qui venait le féliciter pour ses exploits.

En quelques minutes, Harry était devenu le héros de Serpentard.

Personne n'avait remarqué la magie qu'Harry avait pratiqué, à savoir la magie sans baguette. Personne, sauf deux personnes. D'un côté, Drago, qui connaissait bien son prétendu frère. De l'autre, Elliot Cann qui se demandait à qui il avait à faire. Très peu de sorciers savaient pratiquer la magie sans baguette, même pas lui. Elle nécessitait une grande force, des pouvoirs à la limite des capacités humaines. Les seuls sorciers qu'il connaissait à en être capables, étaient bien sur Dumbledore, mais aussi Voldemort. Et cela, de la part d'un Serpentard qui était visiblement en conflit avec les Griffondor, était légèrement inquiétant. Cependant, en parler à son directeur n'était évidemment pas la première chose à faire. En effet, Elliot ne voulait pas que celui-ci se poser plus de questions que nécessaire. Lors de sa venue au château, il avait du fournir de nombreux justificatifs. Tous ceux fournis étaient faux, mais il avait fallu énormément de temps pour les confectionner. Cann avait dû trouver un marchand illégal dans l'allée des Embrumes pour lui demander des services. Cela lui avait couté cher (plus de 50 Gallions), mais le résultat en valait la peine. Il restait presque persuadé que Leo Hawkins était presque aussi faux qu'Elliot Cann. Mais il restait à prouver. Il avait fait des recherches de son côté sur la venue des jumeaux à Poudlard, à la septième année. Ce phénomène était très rare, et Dumbledore se montrait très vigilant par rapport à cela. Mais Leo et Ethan Hawkins existaient réellement, avaient vraiment effectué leurs études à l'Académie du Phoenix près de Cambera, la capitale Australienne. Ils avaient déménagé face à une promotion importante de leur moldu de père, et la famille avait suivi. Leur mère avait des origines assez célèbres. Il avait même été jusqu'à parler à Mary Hawkins, se faisant passer pour un client comme un autre, dans sa petite librairie du chemin de Traverse. Il avait vu là une femme très gentille et aimante. Assez différente du caractère de ses fils. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais pu voir son mari, qui travaillait dans le célèbre hôpital moldu de Londres. Il était devenu chef de chirurgie et dirigeait une trentaine de salariés de l'hôpital, comptant médecins, infirmières et aides soignantes.

De plus, il avait remarqué que les jumeaux avaient des caractères totalement différents (mais cela arrive dans une famille, pensa Elliot. Son frère et lui se détestaient étant plus jeunes à cause de conceptions de la grandeur bien différentes).

Mais dans le cas de la famille Hawkins, c'est bien trop flagrant. Ethan était plutôt du genre froid, hautain et méprisant. Il n'adressait jamais la parole à une personne extérieure à sa maison. Au contraire, Leo était plus conciliant, plus puissant également. Cependant, il aimait parler à des personnes différentes. Il l'avait même vu un jour aider Lily Evans à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient tombées dans les couloirs, suite à une bousculade. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été élevés dans la même famille. Pourtant, s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, cela n'aurait pas été une évidence.

En fait, les jumeaux lui faisaient penser à des personnes qu'il avait bien connues.

L'un, Ethan, avait la mentalité des familles de riche sang pur. Il semblait trouver les moldus répugnants, et ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec eux. Or, son père était un moldu. Sa famille aurait donc du l'élever dans cette optique, comme une personne ouverte.

L'autre, Léo, lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu. Mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Même si cela le tuait à dire, le jeune homme semblait courtois envers tout le monde. Sauf James Potter et Sirius Black. Pour lui, Serpentard n'était peut-être pas la maison qui lui convenait. Serdaigle peut-être aurait été en mesure de l'accueillir. Il était vraiment très intelligent, sur la défensive, et faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop en dire. Incontestablement, c'était quelqu'un de mystérieux. Mais surtout, Leo avait des mimiques qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Mais Elliot n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui. Etait-ce une personne qu'il avait connue aux Etats-Unis ? En Angleterre ? Ou dans sa vie antérieure ?

Elliot Cann sortit de ses pensées quand le professeur Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule :

- Alors mon jeune ami, vous comptez rester là longtemps ?

- Je… j'étais dans mes pensées, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Elliot Cann

- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment vont nos deux attrapeurs. Quelles prouesses de cet élève de Serpentard aujourd'hui ! Saviez-vous qu'il jouait si bien au Quidditch ? questionna Dumbledore.

- J'ai dû le voir une fois ou deux avec son frère. Mais il est vrai qu'il a du talent…

- C'est une vraie tête brûlée, je ne suis pas certain qu'il a réfléchi avant de s'élancer de telle façon sur James Potter. A tout à l'heure, professeur Cann, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, laissant son collègue dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot retourna à ses appartements et sortit un parchemin :

_Leo Hawkins._

_Australien. _

_Père Moldu (Stuart Hawkins, médecin moldu). _

_Mère sang pur (Mary Berry, libraire, fille de Malcom Berry, il a trouvé comment faire repousser les os de façon médicale et de Phyllida Augirole, auteure de « Potions et Remèdes »)_

_Frère jumeau, Ethan._

_Serpentard._

_Don pour le Quidditch._

_Don pour les duels._

_Magie sans baguette._

_Puissant._

_Tête brûlée._

_Revendicateur._

_Intelligent._

_Connaissances accrues._

_N'apparait pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs._

_Fausse identité ?_

_Amical avec tout le monde sauf Elliot Cann, James Potter et Sirius Black._

_Très différent de son frère au niveau caractère et valeurs._

_Secret(s)._

_Académie du Phoenix._

_Ressemblance ?_

_Relation avec Lily Evans._

_Match de Quidditch : technique de vol._

_Match de Quidditch : sauvetage de James Potter avant chute._

Quand Elliot Cann relut cette liste, il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait trouvé à quel autre sorcier Leo Hawkins lui faisait penser : Harry Potter, qu'il connaissait bien de sa vie antérieure. Elliot fronça les sourcils. Non, ce ne serait pas cohérent. Pourquoi détesterait-il James Potter et Sirius Black ? Pourquoi serait-il à Serpentard ? Pourquoi aurait-il voyagé dans le temps ?

Non, définitivement, cette piste était à écarter. Elliot se promit d'observer plus en détails le jeune homme, sans que celui-ci le remarque. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'il fasse un duel contre le jeune homme. Là, il serait fixé. Il avait une façon particulière de lancer les sorts, une expression faciale qui lui était propre à ce moment là. Mais si c'était lui, il avait grandement évolué en puissance qui ne ressemblait pas à un enfant de 17 ans.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie avait commencé une conversation houleuse entre Sirius et Harry.

- Espèce de sale Serpent, tout cela est de ta faute, cracha Sirius, en colère. Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis James ?

- Je te signale que si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé, il serait à Sainte Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est !

- De toute façon, c'est encore une façon tordue de Serpentard de vouloir faire du mal à l'héritier Potter !

- Et voilà, encore des stupides préjugés sur les Serpentard ! s'enflamma Harry, rouge de colère. Non mais tu n'en a pas marre de nous accuser à chaque fois ? Vous êtes pareil au fond !

- Non, les Serpentard sont déloyaux, des lâches. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Ah oui, évidemment. Mais ta famille ne serait pas à Serpentard ? Tu es le vilain petit canard dans ce cas, non ? ajouta Harry, provocant, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de Drago, derrière Sirius.

Avant que le Griffondor ait pu répliquer, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, venant aux nouvelles des deux joueurs rivaux.

- Mr Hawkins pourra sortir avant le diner, informa Mrs Pomfresh au Directeur. Par contre Mr Potter devra passer la nuit en observation ici. Je préfère le garder à l'œil.

Sirius fulmina, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit devant le directeur de l'école. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça avec sa rivalité avec les Serpentard. Bien assez tôt, le Serpentard pourra payer pour son geste. Sirius savait très bien qu'il avait fait exprès et qu'il l'avait rattrapé pour faire bonne figure.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le cours de potions

**Chapitre 8 : Cours de Potion**

Le lundi suivant, les jumeaux commençaient par le traditionnel cours de potion mélangeant toutes les septièmes années confondues.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva en cours avec quelques minutes de retard, il eu le droit à des regards haineux des étudiants venant d'autres maisons qui n'avaient toujours pas digéré son « coup de traitre » du match de Quidditch. Pour presque tout le monde, c'était une tentative de le blesser gravement. Le professeur fit semblant de ne pas voir le retard d'un de ses élèves préférés.

- Bien, dit le Slughorn afin d'avoir le silence. Nous allons avoir un cours un peu spécial aujourd'hui et dans les jours à venir. Nous allons étudier le Véritaserum. La fabrication de cette potion très importante a été notée en 1634 par Jeanne Flamel, la fille même du très célèbre alchimiste Nicolas Flamel qui a inventé cette potion. Il est interdit à tout professeur de délivrer à ses élèves la recette entière de cette potion, mais je peux néanmoins vous apprendre l'unique partie de sa fabrication qui est décrite dans tous les manuels de potion. Cette partie ne permettra pas de dire la vérité à la personne qui la boira mais de dire ce qu'elle porte de plus lourd dans son cœur. Il existe différents stades dans la fabrication du Véritaserum où il est possible de s'arrêter. La potion porte alors un nom différent et n'a pas le même effet. Qui peut me dire combien et quels sont les différents stades de la fabrication du Véritaserum et où l'on peut l'arrêter ? Oui, Miss Evans, ajouta le professeur en voyant la jeune fille lever la main.

- Il existe trois endroits où l'on peut arrêter cette potion. Le premier, permet de fabriquer la potion de délivrance. Le second, la potion de contre-sens. Mais je ne me souviens plus du troisième.

- C'est un très bon début, Miss Evans. J'accorde 10 points à Griffondor. Qui peut me donner l'effet de la potion au troisième stade ainsi que le nom et l'effet de la potion au troisième stade avant le Véritaserum ?

- La potion de contre-sens agit sur la personne et lui fait dire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle fait ou ce qu'elle pense. Et l'effet de la potion au dernier stade avant le Véritaserum est assez flou : il oblige la personne à délivrer son plus grand secret.

- Bien, Mr Rogue. Vous rapportez 5 points à votre maison car la potion de contre-sens a bien l'effet indiqué. Cependant, ne confondez pas l'effet du premier stade avec celui du dernier, je vous prie. Comme personne ne semble le savoir, le dernier stade avant le Véritaserum est la potion de l'alternance. Cette potion fait mentir puis dire la vérité une fois sur deux au buveur. Cet effet ne dure que pendant trois questions, il faut donc bien les choisir.

- Professeur, interrogea une élève de Serdaigle, sait-on si la personne commence par dire la vérité, ou est-ce un hasard ?

- C'est un hasard et par conséquent il est de coutume pour les personnes utilisant cette potion de commencer par poser une question dont elles connaissent la réponse afin de connaitre les réponses des autres. Bien, nous allons maintenant commencer. Comme je vous ai dit au début de ce cours, cela va être quelque peu particulier. En effet, ce travail s'effectuera par groupe de deux qui ont été constitués par moi-même et que vous ne pourrez changer sous aucun prétexte. Ensuite, il va vous falloir trouver vous-même les ingrédients nécessaires. Je vais vous donner la liste, il vous faudra surement faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir où peut-on les dénicher. Vous aurez trois cours de deux heures pour trouver les huit ingrédients qui composent la potion. Nous allons faire la potion de délivrance, la première étape du Véritaserum. Les deux autres sont davantage destinées aux écoles supérieures de magie avec l'option potions.

Grâce à sa baguette, il fit apparaître la liste des élèves, déjà classées par groupes de deux. Quand Harry vit qu'il avait été mis en groupe avec Lily Evans, sa mère, il sourit intérieurement. Il était heureux de passer du temps seul avec elle pour mieux la connaitre. Drago, lui, avait été mis par groupe avec une Pouffsoufle qu'il ne connaissait pas et grimaça. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le professeur Slughorn fit apparaitre sur chaque pupitre la liste complète des ingrédients à trouver.

_INDREDIENTS A TROUVER :_

_Plumes de Jobarbille_

_Dards de Billywig_

_Œufs de Doxy_

_Sang de Salamandre_

_Gingembre_

_Feuilles d'Ortie_

_Yeux de poisson fumeur_

_Yeux de Scarabée_

_Il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite : la lisère suffira. Pour sortir du château, il vous faudra me demander l'autorisation et en avertir le Directeur. Vous disposerez d'un temps donné et vous devrez être de retour dans les délais. C'est un travail collectif. Vous devrez donc toujours effectuer vos recherches par deux. La communication entre différents groupes est interdite. Vous ne pourrez apporter des ingrédients à d'autres groupes. A tout ingrédient manquant, vous vous verrez enlever 5 points. _

_Quiconque ne respectera pas ces consignes se verra sanctionné._

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance des ingrédients à trouver et des consignes à respecter, je vais vous laisser commencer à effectuer vos recherches. Je ne pourrais que vous conseiller de ne pas trainer et de vous mettre au travail immédiatement. Les heures de cours vont passer très vite. Ne perdez pas de temps .à des bavardages inutiles.

A la fin de ces mots, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bon, pressés de sortir de la salle étouffante. Chaque groupe se forma avec plus ou moins d'envie pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Harry ramassa son livre de potion avancées, pour rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait dehors. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de faire équipe avec lui. Il ne prit pas gaffe à James qui fulminait. Visiblement, lui non plus n'était pas enchanté que sa belle face équipe avec ce Serpentard. Seulement deux semaines qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble tous les deux et le jeune homme se montrait déjà protecteur.

- Bon, euh, avança Harry. Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque avec tout le monde ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, surprise par le ton qu'avait prit le Serpentard avec elle. Après tout, elle était une fille de moldus. Harry s'en rendit compte et soupira, légèrement agacé :

- Ecoute, Lily, oui parce que je compte bien t'appeler par ton prénom, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, on est en groupe pour faire un travail en potions. Et je compte bien le réussir. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile de devoir faire équipe avec moi, que tu n'es pas à l'aise de savoir que tu vas passer tout ce temps seule avec un Serpentard, mais tu dois savoir que je ne vais te faire aucun mal. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je n'ai pas cette haine envers les enfants de moldus. Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela en réalité. Mon père est un moldu ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu subis régulièrement les foudres des élèves de ma maison que je vais être odieux avec toi.

- Merci… Leo, répondit la jeune fille, touchée. Tu veux qu'on aille dans la salle des préfets en chef ? Il y a pas mal de livres pour travailler. On sera plus au calme.

- Oui, bien sur.

Ils entamèrent le chemin en silence jusqu'au cinquième étage du château. La jeune fille semblait s'être détendue, et Harry en était ravi. Pour lui, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de connaitre la jeune fille qui allait devenir sa mère. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle. Harry resta en retrait pour que la jeune fille puisse annoncer le mot de passe au chevalier servant. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry pénétrait dans cette partie du château. C'était une magnifique salle, où trônaient des fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables devant la cheminée. Une grande table était posée à proximité des nombreuses étagères remplies de livres. Deux escaliers en colimaçon disparaissaient derrière des pans de mur. Surement les appartements des deux préfets en chef, de Griffondor et Serdaigle.

Lily se dirigea vers la grande table, posa ses affaires et s'assit sur une chaise, tournant le dos à la cheminée d'où venait une délicieuse chaleur. Harry alla la rejoindre.

- Bon, commença la jeune fille en sortant la feuille des ingrédients, je pense que pour l'instant il va falloir qu'on discute sur ce que l'on sait des éléments dont on a besoin. Après seulement on pourra effectuer des recherches dans les ouvrages dont l'on dispose.

En voyant le jeune homme hocher la tête, elle continua, confiante :

- Tout d'abord, les plumes de Jobarbille sont l'ingrédient le plus important pour la conception de cette potion. C'est assez difficile à trouver, puisque c'est un oiseau très rare. Je pense que l'on devra trouver une enseigne là où l'on pourra en acheter. Je ne me vois pas aller jusqu'en Lettonie pour en dénicher.

Cette dernière remarque fit esquisser un sourire à Harry.

- Il y a une boutique à Préaulard et un autre sur le Chemin de Traverse, informa-t-il. On pourra aller voir de ce côté. Mais aller au Chemin de Traverse nous oblige à retourner à Londres et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit accepté par nos professeurs. Les Dards de Billywig sont un ingrédient très spécial. La vitesse à laquelle le Billywig vole le rend la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux des Moldus et même souvent aux sorciers qui ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence que lorsqu'ils ont été piqués. Les ailes du Billywig sont attachées au sommet de sa tête et ont une vitesse de rotation telle que la créature tourne sur elle-même en volant. L'extrémité inférieure de son corps se termine par un long dard très fin. La victime d'une piqûre souffre de vertiges suivis d'un état de lévitation. Des générations de jeunes sorciers australiens ont essayé d'attraper des Billywig pour se faire piquer et éprouver le plaisir des ces sensations. Cependant, la personne piquée flotte dans les airs pendant plusieurs jours de suite sans pouvoir redescendre et, en cas de réaction allergique grave, cet état de lévitation peut devenir permanent.

- C'est un insecte de couleur bleu saphir étincelante dont les ailes sont attachées sur le sommet de la tête. Il possède un dard très fin et mesure un peu plus d'un centimètre. Il est très rapide, tourne sur lui-même en volant. Sa piqûre, comme je te l'ai dit, produit un effet de lévitation. Ses dards séchés ont des utilisations magiques. Il nous faudra donc en trouver rapidement pour qu'on ait le temps de les faire sécher.

- C'est impressionnant, fit Lily, bouche bée. Tu en sais des choses sur cet insecte ! Moi qui pensais chercher des renseignements dans un livre… Comme tu sais tout cela ? questionna-t-elle.

- J'habitais en Australie, avant, ne l'oublie pas. C'est un insecte originaire de ce pays. On en trouve partout, et il faut faire très attention. J'ai déjà été piqué et ce n'est pas très agréable d'être en lévitation. Il existe des potions anti-Billywig que l'on peut trouver dans des enseignes spécialisées. C'est surtout réservé aux sorciers habitant dans des zones assez contaminées.

Avec chance, Harry avait un livre traitant du sujet. Ou plutôt appartenait-il à Leo Hawkins. Cet ouvrage l'avait intrigué et il l'avait feuilleté, découvrant de nombreuses caractéristiques sur cet animal.

- Si tu veux j'ai un livre sur les animaux fantastiques, ajouta Harry à l'attention de la jeune fille, visiblement intéressée. Il s'intitule « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » de Norbert Dragonneau.

- Je l'ai déjà, dit Lily. C'est un manuel obligatoire depuis la première année. Mais par contre, si tu as un livre traitant uniquement des créatures magiques d'Australie, je suis très intéressée. Bon, maintenant passons à l'ingrédient suivant : les œufs de Doxy. D'après ce que je sais, c'est une espèce d'être humain minuscule mais qui a deux bras et deux jambes supplémentaires. Ses ailes sont épaisses, courbées et brillantes comme les scarabées. Le Doxy a une épaisse fourrure noire et deux rangées de dents pointues. On l'appelle aussi « fée mordeuse ». En cas de morsure, un antidote doit être immédiatement administré.

La description avancée par Lily rappela à Harry l'été de sa cinquième année où il était parti à la chasse aux Doxy avec Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Ces derniers d'ailleurs récupéraient leur venin pour leurs fameuses « boite à flemme ». Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces souvenirs. Son époque lui manquait tellement !

- Ils peuvent être éliminés avec du doxycide, intervint Harry. C'est un liquide noir que l'on applique avec un pulvérisateur. Il est préférable de se nouer autour de la bouche et du nez un chiffon. Un seul jet de liquide suffit à les paralyser. L'opération d'éliminer les Doxys est la dédoxysation.

- Et c'est un animal classé dangereux par le Ministère de la Magie. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a accepté qu'on cherche de tels ingrédients !

- Je pense que le directeur ne l'aurai pas accepté s'il n'y avait pas là un but précis, songea Harry. Si ça se trouve, cela fait partie intégrante des ASPICS et Slughorn ne nous en a pas informés. C'est peut-être une sorte d'épreuve pour rapprocher les maisons.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, fit la Griffondor en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à la liste, le sang de salamandre risque d'être plus aisé à se procurer : on en trouve partout ! Mais c'est aussi un animal classé dangereux par le Ministère. C'est vraiment étrange.

- La salamandre a l'apparence d'un lézard, commença Harry. Sa peau est d'un blanc éclatant mais parait bleue, rouge ou orange selon l'intensité du feu dont elle se nourrit. Si elle est hors des flammes, elle peut se nourrir de poivre pour survivre. Comme on le sait, son sang a des propriétés magiques. Elle peut vivre six heures maximum hors du feu.

- C'est exactement cela, approuva Lily. Ensuite nous avons le Gingembre. Rien de plus aisé sachant que le professeur de botanique en fit pousser. En lui demandant, je pense que l'on pourrait s'en procurer facilement. Pour les feuilles d'orties, c'est la même chose. On en trouve aussi à la lisière de la forêt interdite. On pourra même aller les chercher après. Il faudra qu'on aille demander des bocaux au professeur Slughorn pour conserver nos ingrédients.

- Par contre, pour les yeux de poisson fumeur, intervint Harry, cela risque d'être plus compliqué. Il faudra aller chercher cet ingrédient en pleine nuit près du lac. Ce qui évidemment est interdit. Sauf peut-être avec l'autorisation. Mais je pense que j'irais les chercher un soir.

- J'irais avec toi. Tu me préviens quand tu veux y aller. N'oublie pas que c'est un travail de groupe. Nous devons tout faire ensemble.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire. Que la jeune fille tienne absolument à venir, cela le gênait quelque peu car il comptait utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de récupérer les précieux ingrédients. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de s'en procurer.

- Et enfin, termina Lily, nous devons trouver des yeux de scarabée.

- Facile, dit Harry. Dans le kit de potion que j'ai acheté en début d'année, il y en a. On pourra donc en prendre, cela nous évitera d'aller en acheter parce que personnellement je ne me vois pas déchiqueter un scarabée juste pour prendre ses yeux.

- Très bien, approuva la jeune fille. Bon, récapitulons.

Elle attrapa sa liste et inscrivit où on pouvait se procurer les ingrédients :

_Liste des ingrédients, devoir de potion avec Leo Hawkins._

_Plumes de Jobarbille : Boutique à Préaulard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Demander autorisation_

_Dards de Billywig : Harry peut demander à des amis d'Australie de lui en envoyer par hibou postal_

_Œufs de Doxy : Aller chez Zonko pour leur demander où ils en trouvent_

_Sang de Salamandre : Boutique à Préaulard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Demander autorisation_

_Gingembre : Aller en chercher dans les serres avec l'autorisation du professeur de Botanique_

_Feuilles d'Ortie : Idem. Ou à la lisère de la forêt interdite_

_Yeux de poisson fumeur : Aller en chercher une nuit au lac_

_Yeux de Scarabée : Boutique à Préaulard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Demander autorisation_

- Je pense que c'est bon, dit la jeune fille, joyeuse. Il ne reste plus qu'à se procurer les ingrédients. On aura bien avancé, je suis contente. Je pense que pour le prochain cours, on pourra demander les autorisations pour sortir du château afin d'acheter les plumes de Jobarbille, les œufs de Doxy, le sang de salamandre et les yeux de scarabée. Tu pourras envoyer un hibou à tes amis d'Australie pour les dards de Billywig ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Harry. Bon, il va être l'heure d'aller déjeuner. On se dit à plus tard ? Ce soir par exemple, pour aller demander les autorisations pour sortir du château pour le cours qui a lieu dans deux jours.

Ils se fixèrent l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous pour le soir et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle en silence. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée, un sourire au visage. Finalement, cette association n'était pas si mal que cela, pensa Lily. Leo Hawkins pouvait être d'agréable compagnie, même si c'était un Serpentard et connaissait pas mal de choses sur les créatures magiques. Lily était agréablement surprise.


End file.
